Chantaje a una Esposa
by LeslieCullen-7
Summary: Edward Cullen era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Pero, para obtener con el complejo hotelero que desea ba, iba a tener que cambiar de imagen. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa! Summary completo adentro
1. Summary

Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer

Antes ya lo habia subido esta histora, pero fanfiction me lo bajo :P

Summary

Edward Cullen era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Pero, para obtener con el complejo hotelero que desea ba, iba a tener que cambiar de imagen. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa!

Isabella Swan no quería trabajar para Edward. Aquel hombre le había arruinado la vida y sabía que tenía el poder de volver a hacerlo. Quizá hubie ra entre ellos una increíble atracción sexual, pero Isabella sabía que jugar con Edward era jugar con fuego...

Había sido comprada y después chantajeada... por su marido


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

EL AMBIENTE en la reunión era tenso, to dos los ojos estaban pendientes del hombre que estaba sentado en la presidencia de la mesa.

Edward Cullen, multimillonario griego y objeto de las fantasías de millones de mujeres, estaba sen tado cómodamente en su butaca y lo único que in dicaba que había oído la acalorada conversación que acababa de tener lugar era el brillo mortal de sus esmeraldados Ojos.

Aquel hombre, de espaldas anchas e increíble belleza, había trabajado muchas horas para cerrar aquel negocio.

Los hombres presentes esperaban su veredicto y lo observaban con una mezcla de admiración y en vidia. Las dos mujeres sentían algo completamente diferente.

Por fin, tras lo que a los demás se les antojó una eternidad, tomó aire y habló.

-Quiero esa isla -declaró mirando a sus emplea dos con sus penetrantes ojos verdes-. Hay que buscar otra solución.

-No hay solución -contestó alguien con valen tía-. En los últimos veintiséis años, muchas perso nas han intentado comprarle esa isla a Theo Kouropoulos y no vende.

-Venderá -dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo. Los miembros del consejo se miraron unos a otros preguntándose qué iban a hacer para que se produjera el milagro.

-Por lo visto, estaría dispuesto a vender si... cambiaras tu imagen -le dijo su abogado.

El ambiente alrededor de la mesa se hizo todavía más tenso.

-¿Mi imagen? -sonrió Edward.

Su abogado sonrió nervioso.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que Theo Kouropou los lleva casado cincuenta años con su esposa, tie nen seis hijos y catorce nietos y para él los valores familiares son muy importantes. Blue Cove Island es un lugar de veraneo familiar. Tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo, no le pareces el comprador ideal -le explicó-. Lo que dijo exactamente fue: «Es un hombre de negocios frío y rudo que tiene fama de donjuán y que no respeta en absoluto los compromisos de la vida familiar».

-¿Y? -preguntó Edward enarcando una ceja.

Alec miró al director financiero en busca de apoyo.

-Y que no quiere venderte una isla que está orientada hacia las vacaciones familiares porque tú estás acostumbrado a ofertar destinos paradisíacos para solteros y matrimonios sin hijos, pero, según él, no tienes ni idea de cómo gestionar Blue Cove Island.

-Expones sus razonamientos muy bien -co mentó Edward peligrosamente-. ¿Trabajas para él o para mí?

-La realidad es que no te va a vender la isla si no cambias de imagen -insistió Alec-. Tendrías que casarte -contestó el abogado.

El silencio se hizo demoledor.

-No pienso casarme -declaró Edward.

Se produjeron unas cuantas risas nerviosas.

-Bueno, en ese caso -carraspeó Alec rebuscando entre sus papeles-, me gustaría que fueras a ver a esta gente en Londres. Son una empresa es pecializada en asesoramiento de imagen pública. Sus resultados son increíbles y son discretos.

Edward estudió en silencio el informe mientras intentaba controlar las intensas y desagradables emociones que le había producido la idea de ca sarse.

Había enterrado aquellos sentimientos en los rincones más oscuros de su alma y su repentina aparición no le había gustado.

Casarse no era la solución al problema que te nían entre manos, así que la única opción era cam biar de imagen.

Edward apretó los dientes con impaciencia. Lo cierto era que jamás le había importado la opinión de otras personas. Hasta aquel momento. Su reputación le estaba impidiendo comprar Blue Cove Is land.

Nada en su expresión revelaba lo importante que aquella compra era para él.

Quería aquella isla.

Llevaba veintiséis años queriéndola, pero lo ha bía disimulado, había esperado el momento opor tuno.

Y ese momento había llegado.

-Está bien -declaró poniéndose en pie-. Cam biaré de imagen.

-¿Y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos? ¿Ni siquiera el nombre de la empresa?

Isabella Swan buscó en los archivos de su ordenador, releyendo su presentación una vez más.

-Nada, no quisieron decir nada -contestó Angela, su secretaria-. Es increíble, ¿verdad? A lo mejor es algún miembro de una familia real. El hombre con el que hablé sólo me dijo que querían hablar con nosotros y que era altamente confidencial.

Isabella sonrió.

-¿Tan confidencial que no nos dicen el nombre de la empresa?

-A mí no me importa cómo se llame la empresa siempre y cuando nos paguen –declaró James, su so cio-. Están subiendo. Lauren acaba de ir a buscarlos a la recepción.

Isabella lo miró divertida.

-¿Es que no piensas más que en el dinero?

-Exacto –contestó James dejando un montón de documentos sobre la mesa de la sala de reunio nes-. Por eso esta empresa va tan bien. Tú eres la conciencia y yo el cajero.

Aquello hizo reír a Bella que le gustaba que la llamaran así que por su nombre.

Cuando Lauren llegó a la sala, visiblemente al terada, comprendió que debía de tratarse de al guien muy famoso y rico.

Isabella se puso en pie para recibir a sus clien tes con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se tornó sor presa cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Edward Cullen Volakis.

Aquel hombre guapo y arrogante entró en la sala como si el edificio fuera suyo, seguido de cerca por un equipo de hombres trajeados que guardaban una distancia respetuosa con su jefe.

Isabella se quedó de pie, helada, sin poder ha blar. El pasado se había hecho presente y el dolor volvió a apoderarse de ella. Aquel dolor tendría que haber desaparecido con el tiempo, pero no ha bía sido así.

A pesar de que habían pasado cinco largos años, seguía allí.

«No ha cambiado nada», pensó fijándose en sus fríos rasgos.

Edward Cullen Volakis era increíblemente guapo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y de un extraño color cobrizo, la piel bronceada por el sol, la nariz recta y aristocrática, la mandíbula cuadrada y un físico tan masculino que hacía que las mujeres se derritieran a su paso.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Isabella se estremeció.

«Edward el cazador», pensó.

Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a que todo le saliera bien, a convertir millones en billones. Nunca nadie le había dicho que no.

«Hasta ahora», pensó Isabella decidida a no volverle a decir jamás que sí.

No quería darle la satisfacción de que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba su presencia, así que levantó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos de manera desafiante.

-Vete al infierno, Edward.

Sus empleados se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Vas a llevar esto al terreno personal?

-Por supuesto -contestó Isabella con el corazón acelerado-. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser? Tienes la sensibilidad de una bomba atómica -le espetó obviando por completo que no estaban so los.

Angela palideció y miró a James, que estaba con la boca abierta en un rincón de la sala.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan -dijo con cau tela uno de los hombres de Edward-. Me llamo Alec Voltuori y trabajo para Cullen&Volakis Industries -se presentó para romper el hielo.

-Me alegro mucho. Espero que tenga su currículum actualizado porque trabajar para Cullen&Volakis lndustries puede resultar extremadamente peligroso.

El abogado, que se había quedado sin habla, miró a su jefe para que le aclarara la situación, pero Edward no lo hizo. Se limitó a seguir mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía ante él.

El abogado se giró hacia Isabella. Era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal.

-¿Se está usted dando cuenta de quién? -le preguntó señalando a Edward-. Quiero decir Edward es...

-Sé perfectamente quién es -le dijo Isabella sin apartar sus enormes ojos achocolatados de él-. Es el canalla que intentó arruinarme la vida -añadió-. Es mi marido.

Todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Isabella sintió una punzada de dolor al comprender que Edward no les había dicho que estaba casado.

Al darse cuenta de que no les había hablado de ella, sintió ganas de hacerse un ovillo en un rincón de la sala y esconderse.

Eso era exactamente lo que llevaba haciendo cinco años.

Esconderse.

Esconderse de su pasado, de su matrimonio, de sus sentimientos.

-¿Te habías olvidado de decírselo? -le espetó sin embargo con orgullo-. Qué descuidado. Desde luego, si te creías que yo no se lo iba a decir, te has equivocado.

Durante un segundo, le pareció ver admiración en los ojos Edward, pero rápidamente se recordó que Edward no admiraba a mujeres como ella. A Edward le gustaban las mujeres sumisas y obedien tes que entraran en su juego y ella jamás había sido así.

Alec se metió el dedo entre el cuello y la camisa.

-Obviamente esto... eh... no sabíamos señorita Swan... quiero decir, señora Cullen -balbuceó mirando a su jefe en busca de alguna reac ción.

Pero Edward no habló.

Se limitó a mirarla.

Isabella apretó los dientes decidida a no bajar la mirada. Se conocía todos sus trucos, sabía lo manipulador que era y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Si Edward se había creído que iba a intimidarla, la había subestimado.

-¿Para qué has venido? -le preguntó.

-Obviamente, esto es un error -intervino James-. Sería mejor cancelar la reunión.

Edward miró al socio de Isabella con furia en los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido cinco años atrás.

-Edward, no... -le dijo Isabella poniéndose de lante de James.

-¿Sigues protegiéndolo? -le espetó Edward-. Todos fuera -añadió girándose hacia sus emplea dos.

Su equipo lo miró sorprendido ante el desplie gue de emociones en un hombre que era famoso por su control.

-Edward, tal vez... -se atrevió a decir Alec.

-Quiero hablar con mi esposa -gruñó Edward volviendo a mirar a Isabella-. Dile a Farrer que se vaya -le dijo.

-Vete -le pidió Isabella a James para que la si tuación no explotara por los aires-. Tú también, Lauren.

James dudó.

-No pienso dejarte a solas con él.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward se ten saba y vio celos en sus ojos, celos y algo mucho más peligroso.

-James...

James presintió también el peligro y fue hacia la puerta.

-Recuerda lo que te hizo, Bella -le dijo desde allí.

-Eres muy valiente a cierta distancia, Farrer -se burló Edward.

James palideció de ira ante el reto de su contrin cante. Isabella recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que los dos hombres se habían visto. Edward odiaba a James por su culpa, una culpa con la que había vivido desde hacía años.

-¡Basta ya! -les dijo a ambos-. ¡Vete, James! Lo estás haciendo todavía más difícil.

James asintió y se fue dejándolos solos. Edward no perdió el tiempo.

-¿Has montado una empresa con él? ¿Con Fa rrer?

-¡Sí! -contestó Bella decidida a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar el tigre-. Efectivamente, he montado una empresa con él. James siempre se ha portado bien conmigo -añadió viendo tensarse a Edward al otro lado de la mesa.

-De eso no me cabe duda -contestó él.

-No pienso volver al pasado. Eso fue hace cinco años. Si querías hablar, haberlo hecho entonces, pero preferiste echarme de tu lado. Ahora, la que se niega a hablar soy yo.

-No había nada de lo que hablar. Cuando un griego se encuentra a su mujer en la cama con otro hombre, se acabaron las conversaciones -contestó maldiciendo en su lengua materna y acercándose a la ventana.

Bella se preguntó cómo había sido aquel hombre capaz de ganarse la reputación de ser frío cuando con ella siempre era volátil y explosivo.

-¿Para qué has venido? Hace cinco años que no nos veíamos.

Cinco años durante los cuales Bella había intentado asumir que su corto matrimonio había sido un desastre que había terminado y debía olvi dar.

-¿Por qué has elegido mi empresa?

Edward se giró hacia ella.

-No la he elegido yo.

-¿La ha elegido uno de tus empleados y no sabías que era mía? -sonrió Isabella-. Pobrecito.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta nada más leer el nombre de la empresa. Phoenix PR. ¿Renaciendo de tus cenizas?

-Cenizas que tú creaste, Edward -le recordó Isabella sonrojándose-. Me echaste del trabajo e hiciste todo lo posible para que nadie me contra tara.

-Es evidente que te ha ido bien -comentó Edward mirando a su alrededor.

Era cierto que profesional mente le había ido bien. Había otros aspectos de su vida en los que no había tenido tanta suerte, pero, por supuesto, no se lo iba a contar.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Edward si supiera que no había vuelto a salir con un hombre, que traba jaba hasta la extenuación por las noches antes de meterse en la cama, que tenía miedo de bajar el ritmo por si las emociones se apoderaban de ella.

Seguramente, Edward habría olvidado su matri monio hacía ya mucho tiempo, así que Isabella levantó el mentón.

-La empresa es un éxito gracias a James. Fue él quien puso el dinero. Me contrató cuando ninguna otra empresa quería hacerla. Si no hubiera sido por él, no habría tenido manera de ganarme la vida.

-No menciones a ese hombre en mi presencia.

Bella sintió que el vello de la nuca se le eri zaba.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

-Eres mía -declaró Edward-. Mía. Farrer se atrevió a hacer lo que ningún otro hombre habría hecho jamás y lo hizo sólo porque es un ignorante y no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Tu concepto de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres es de la Edad Media.

-No solías quejarte tanto cuando estabas des nuda debajo de mí.

Al recordar escenas parecidas, Bella sintió una punzada de deseo.

-Vete ahora mismo -le dijo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya porque no te fías de ti misma cuando estás conmigo?

-Quiero que te vayas porque no me fío de mí misma y podría golpearte -contestó Bella apretando los dientes-. Siempre se nos dio muy bien pelearnos.

-Hacíamos muchas otras cosas muy bien -son rió Edward.

En aquel momento, sus ojos se encontraron y Bella recordó lo que sentía estando con él.

Dios mío, no quería sentir.

-Vete, Edward.

Por supuesto, no se fue. Lo que hizo fue acercarse a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

Bella se obligó a no dar un paso atrás.

-Siempre he pensado que eras como los fuegos artificiales, bonita, pero peligrosa.

-Como te sigas acercando, te vas a enterar de lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser -contestó Bella con la respiración entrecortada-. Deja de in tentar hacerme creer que entre nosotros había algo más que sexo. Para ti, sólo importaba eso y te inte resaste en mí porque no caí rendida a tus pies.

-Eso no es cierto. Me interesé por ti porque eras un reto. Es cierto, sin embargo, que ninguna mujer antes había huido de mí. Fuiste la primera.

-Eres un arrogante -exclamó Bella.

Edward sonrió encantado.

-Soy sincero. Los dos sabemos que te hiciste la dura, que fuiste mía desde el principio. Desde la primera vez que te vi, con tu minifalda y tu melena castaña, supe que me pertenecías.

-Jamás habría hablado contigo si hubiera sa bido quién eras -contestó ella.

-No pudiste evitarlo, Bella -dijo Edward acariciándole el pelo-. Yo, tampoco. Fue algo muy fuerte lo que se produjo entre nosotros.

«Lo sigue siendo», pensó Bella.

Isabella recordó cómo le decía palabras en griego al oído mientras se revolcaban por la cálida arena de la playa.

Apartó aquel recuerdo de su cabeza y se pre guntó por qué su cerebro se empeñaba en recordar cosas buenas cuando aquel hombre le había hecho tanto mal.

-Si hubiera sabido quién eras, me habría dado cuenta del peligro que corría estando contigo. Ha bría salido corriendo.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera aquello por él? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, lo seguía deseando.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera volviendo a la vida tras cinco años hibernando.

El único hombre que había tenido ese poder so bre ella era Edward.

Sólo Edward la excitaba tanto que le costaba pensar.

Y ni siquiera la había tocado...

Aquel hombre era peligroso y creaba adicción.

-Eras una mezcla fascinante de timidez y atrevimiento -le dijo-. Estabas nerviosa conmigo, pero a la vez sentías curiosidad.

-Desde luego, no me equivoqué estando ner viosa. Debería haber salido corriendo.

-En lugar de hacerlo, te casaste conmigo.

Sí, se había casado con él porque estaba ciega y profundamente enamorada de él y, desde el día en que se habían conocido, no le había dicho a nada que no.

-Todo el mundo comete errores, Edward. Eres despiadado y tienes el corazón de piedra. No creo que haya ni pizca de compasión en ti.

Edward se quedó mirándola pensativo.

-Hay mucha gente que estaría de acuerdo con tigo -contestó-. Por eso, precisamente, he venido.

-Has venido porque tu gente se ha equivocado, pero, ahora que hemos hablado, me gustaría que te fueras por dónde has llegado.

-No, no me voy ir porque resulta que, después de cinco años, ya sé lo que voy a hacer contigo. Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

* * *

Esta historia hace mucho que la habia subido, pero fanfiction la bajo, pero aqui esta de nuevo a ver que os parece :)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

BELLA miró a Edward sorprendida.

¿Quería que trabajara para él?

¿Se había vuelto loco?

¿Se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?

¿Había olvidado los detalles escabrosos?

Bella sintió que enrojecía.

-Supongo que estarás de broma. No pienso volver a trabajar para ti jamás.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó Edward enarcando una ceja.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había contestado lo peor que podía contestar. Una negativa no hacía más que alimentar su feroz instinto competitivo. Nadie le decía nunca que no a Edward Cullen Volakis.

Se debía de creer que lo estaba retando cuando, en realidad, había sido su más básico instinto de supervivencia el que se había negado a trabajar para él.

-No estamos jugando, Edward. Ojalá no estuvieras aquí. Pero, ya que estás, vamos a aprovechar para aclarar las cosas -le dijo con el corazón acelerado-. Quiero el divorcio.

Edward la miró con frialdad.

-¿Quieres el divorcio? -sonrió-. Me parece un poco repentino, _agape mou_. ¿Después de cinco años te entran ahora las prisas?

Sí, cinco años de horrible tristeza, de esconder su pasado y de intentar vivir. Había sido como ignorar una enorme herida con la esperanza de que se cure sola.

Pero no había sido así, así que había que intentar divorciarse.

-Cometimos un error, Edward, y lo mejor sería arreglarlo.

-Está bien. Haz este trabajo que te propongo para mí y lo consideraré.

-¡No! -exclamó Bella-. No quiero volver a trabajar para ti.

Sería demasiado doloroso. Ya estaba siéndolo. Tenerlo tan cerca...

-¿Te puedes permitir el lujo de decirle que no a un cliente rico? -le preguntó Edward paseándose ante ella.

-El dinero no lo es todo en la vida. Por mucho que me ofrecieras, jamás aceptaría trabajar para ti.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

-Me sorprende que tengas entonces una empresa.

-Tú sólo piensas en el dinero.

-¿Y en qué hay que pensar?

-¡En la gente! La gente tiene sentimientos...

¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan emotiva? Desde luego, los que decían que el tiempo lo cura todo en cuestiones de amor, no habían estado jamás enamorados de Edward Cullen.

Bella se estaba dando cuenta de que su herida no se había curado en absoluto. Para intentar calmarse, se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Cuando te digo que no quiero trabajar para ti, no te estoy retando -le explicó-. En cualquier caso, no entiendo por qué quieres que lo haga.

-Porque necesito a alguien que trabaje bien.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a estar dispuesta a aceptar?

-Hay tres razones. La primera, que estoy dispuesto a pagar una cantidad de dinero tan elevada que no me vas a poder decir que no. La segunda, que si no lo haces bien no te daré el divorcio que de repente tanto deseas.

-¿Y la tercera? -preguntó Bella odiándose a sí misma por estar tan nerviosa.

-La tercera es que, si no lo haces bien, os destrozo la vida a ti y a Farrer -sonrió Edward con desdén-. Así de sencillo.

A Bella se le resbaló el vaso de la mano y cayó al suelo.

-No lo dices en serio -contestó mirando a Edward sin molestarse en recoger los cristales rotos.

-Nunca bromeo en cuestiones de trabajo. Deberías saberlo.

Sí, Ella lo sabía. En cuestiones de trabajo, Edward era implacable. Bella decidió intentar otra táctica.

-Es imposible que quieras que vuelva a trabajar para ti después de lo que ocurrió.

-Hace cinco años no hubiera podido soportar estar en la misma habitación que tú, pero ahora, gracias a Dios, las cosas han cambiado. Vas a trabajar para mí, Isabella.

-Me despediste -le recordó Bella con pasión-. Me despediste delante de todo el mundo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por suerte para ti, yo he olvidado el pasado.

¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Había significado su matrimonio tan poco para él que lo había olvidado? ¿Y creía que ella era capaz de olvidarlo también?

-Eras mi marido y trataste de destruirme -murmuró-. Habías prometido ante Dios y ante nuestros invitados cuidarme, pero eso te dio igual. Eres despiadado y jamás lo olvidaré.

-Te lo buscaste -contestó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Ante la brutalidad de su comportamiento, Bella reflexionó que su herencia griega le llevaba a tener una insaciable sed de venganza.

Edward fue hacia ella y Bella sintió que se tensaba. Se estremeció y notó que las rodillas se le doblaban. ¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de que lo odiaba, siguiera deseándolo? ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo siguiera reaccionando ante aquel hombre cuando su mente le decía que no sintiera nada y que huyera de allí?

Era imposible estar tan cerca de Edward Cullen Volakis y no sentir nada. Bella seguía siendo vulnerable a su todopoderosa sensualidad.

Se dijo que, aunque no pudiera controlar sus reacciones, tenía que controlar sus acciones. No debía dejarse llevarse por sus sentimientos.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad -le advirtió apretando los puños.

Al ver que Edward enarcaba una ceja divertido, Bella se dio cuenta de que su «seguridad» consistía en el encargado del edificio, que se ocupaban de conectar y desconectar la alarma.

-No me da miedo -contestó Edward acercándose todavía más a ella.

De repente, no había aire en la sala de reuniones.

-Quiero que te vayas. Te lo digo en serio, Edward -repitió Bella desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con sus ojos.

Intentó concentrarse en el dolor y en la destrucción que aquel hombre había sembrado en su vida.

-No tengo absolutamente nada más que decirte. Si de verdad quieres trabajar con mi empresa, tendrás que hablar con James.

No debería haber dicho aquello.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que hable con él cuando sabes lo que le haría si volviera a poner un pie en esta habitación? ¿Eres tonta?

No, no era tonta. Lo que le pasaba es que se había olvidado de cómo tratar con un hombre griego muy básico.

Los demás hombres que Bella conocía eran civilizados y moderados, no como Edward. Él era increíblemente primitivo, de emociones aleatorias e impredecibles.

En cualquier caso, Bella ya no tenía veintiún años y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la intimidara.

-No me asustas, Edward, y si le vuelvas a poner la mano encima a James... -se interrumpió ante lo ridículo que le pareció de repente amenazar a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué? -se burló Edward-. ¿Sigues defendiendo a ese cobarde patético?

-James no es un cobarde patético.

-Te ha dejado a solas conmigo -apuntó Edward-. Desde luego, no me parece a mí que sea muy valiente. Debería haberse quedado para proteger a su _mujer_.

-Nunca he sido su mujer.

Ya estaba dicho.

Por fin, lo había dicho. Debería haberlo hecho cinco años atrás y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por el estúpido orgullo y la loca idea de que podía jugar con él.

-No insultes mi inteligencia -gruñó Edward-. Te acostaste con él mientras llevabas mi alianza.

Bella se quedó mirándolo y se dijo que no merecía la pena intentar que comprendiera la verdad.

Parte de la culpa era suya, desde luego, porque había querido ponerlo celoso, quería castigarlo por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado.

Y lo había conseguido.

Lo había hecho tan bien, que la reacción de Edward le había dado miedo.

La situación se le había ido de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de confesar la verdad.

No pudo decirle que el abrazo que había visto entre ellos había sido un abrazo de consuelo dado por un amigo al que le había contado que su marido no tenía intención alguna de cambiar su vida de ligón por que se hubiera casado con ella.

-Es demasiado tarde para excusas y explicaciones -le dijo Edward-. Me las das única y exclusivamente para proteger a James.

-Edward...

-Cuando nos conocimos, eras virgen -le recordó alterado-. ¿Qué sucedió, Isabella? ¿Querías experimentar? ¿Necesitabas probarlo con otros?

Aquellas injustas palabras hicieron mella en Bella.

-Desde luego, no tienes el monopolio en cuanto a variedad se refiere -le espetó enfadada.

Edward la miró a los ojos y Bella se sintió como un animalillo atrapado ante los faros de un coche, consciente del peligro inmediato pero incapaz de moverse.

Edward tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la miraba con hostilidad. Bella pensó que jamás iba a poder hablar del pasado con aquel hombre.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Edward se giró y se puso a mirar las fotografías y los títulos que colgaban de las paredes.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración y tomó aire. No podía salir corriendo porque estaba segura de que Edward la alcanzaría, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

-Veo que tienes muchos premios... -comentó Edward.

-Hago bien mi trabajo. También lo hacía cuando me despediste.

-Nuestra relación ya no era solamente profesional.

No, claro que no y ése había sido precisamente su error.

Se había casado con el jefe y, cuando su vida personal se había terminado, su trabajo, también.

-Me traicionaste y ahora tienes lo que querías, una nueva vida con tu amante.

-James no es mi amante.

A Bella le entraron unas ganas horribles de reírse. Aquel hombre que tenía ante sí, tan brillante para los negocios, era un auténtico burro en el amor.

¿Es que acaso no sabía cuánto lo había amado?

Bella abrió la boca para preguntárselo, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Para qué? Ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo único que Bella quería era que Edward se fuera cuanto antes y, para conseguirlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era no hablar.

-No quiero que Farrer se acerque a mi caso, pero quiero que tú vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

Bella sintió que el cerebro se le había adormecido. Por lo visto, no era capaz de reaccionar. Sólo sus instintos más básicos estaban alerta.

Anonadada ante su potente masculinidad, se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua y Edward siguió el movimiento con sus ojos.

Al instante, Bella se encontró recordando.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió cómo la tensión subía entre ellos por momentos. Sintió la mirada de Edward en el cuello, la sintió deslizarse por su escote hasta posarse en sus pechos.

¿Se estaría dando cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Bella no pudo evitar que se le endurecieran los pezones y la pelvis le doliera. De repente, se sintió como hipnotizada, superada por una fuerza a la que no se podía resistir.

Obviamente, la atracción era mutua.

Edward maldijo en griego y apartó la mirada.

Claro que sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Siempre lo había sabido antes incluso que ella, lo que no constituía ninguna sorpresa porque un hombre tan experimentado en el sexo como Edward conocía tan bien a las mujeres que era capaz de detectar sus reacciones, lo que le permitía saber exactamente cuándo y cómo actuar.

-Farrer no es capaz de satisfacer a una mujer como tú -le espetó sorprendiéndola.

-No a todas las mujeres nos gusta tu machismo neandertal -contestó Bella con acidez.

Edward se puso delante de ella en dos zancadas y la agarró de los hombros.

-Vamos a ver hasta qué punto es eso cierto -le dijo besándola con tanta urgencia que a Bella no le dio tiempo ni de protestar.

Sin pensarlo, abrió la boca y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

El beso, salvaje y acalorado, era el beso de un hombre desesperado y Bella se apretó contra él buscando su cercanía, su masculinidad.

Cuánto había echado aquello de menos.

Cuánto lo había echado de menos a él.

Fue como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran, como si una fuerza más poderosa que la física los uniera.

Bella sintió que Edward se estremecía. De repente, la tomó en brazos, la sentó sobre la mesa y ella le pasó las piernas por la cintura.

-¿No a todas las mujeres os gusta? -se burló-. ¿James te pone así?

Bella sintió una explosión en la entrepierna y se apretó contra él.

Entonces, de repente, Edward la soltó, maldijo y se apartó de ella con tanta rapidez que Bella tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse.

Al principio, fue incapaz de comprender por qué Edward había roto algo tan perfecto, pero, cuando la pasión dejó de cegarle el cerebro, com prendió la situación y se sintió humillada.

Lo había hecho porque aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con la química. Era pura venganza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aquel hombre era su enemigo, pero había bastado un beso para que se abrazara a él y se dejara llevar por el deseo, un deseo que sólo él había despertado en ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan superficial?

-Te odio -mintió.

-Me da igual-contestó Edward alejándose satisfecho-. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete y media para hablar de las condiciones de trabajo mientras cenamos.

Bella se quedó mirándolo anonadada.

-¿Qué? -añadió Edward-. ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a decir nada como «eres el último hombre de la tierra con el que cenaría»? Si no te pones así, esto va ser mucho menos divertido de lo que yo es peraba.

-¿Para qué quieres que cenemos juntos?

-A pesar de que aseguras que no te gusto, a mí me da la impresión de que la única manera de hablar va a ser estar en un lugar público -sonrió Edward-. A ver si así no acabamos en la cama.

Bella comprendió que tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido reaccionar así? Debería haberlo abofeteado.

-Puedo resistirme a ti -le aseguró.

Edward sonrió.

-Sabes que no es así -le dijo mirándole los pechos.

Bella sabía que los pezones se le habían vuelto a endurecer, pero, en lugar de cubrirse, le vantó el mentón en un intento de recobrar la dignidad perdida.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo, Edward. Ni en privado en público.

-Entonces, hablaré yo -contestó Edward yendo hacia la puerta-. Una última cosa. Si quieres que tengamos la cena en paz, no menciones a Farrer.

¿Paz?

A Bella le entraron ganas de reír.

-No voy a mencionar nada porque no voy a ir a cenar contigo.

-No juegues conmigo, Isabella -le advirtió Edward mirándola a los ojos-. A las siete y media. Si no estás, iré a buscarte.

Dicho aquello, abrió la puerta y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Bella se quedó allí, petrificada, no sabiendo si llorar o gritar. Durante cinco años, había conseguido olvidar su pasado y ahora Edward aparecía de nuevo en su vida y todos sus esfuerzos no valían de nada.

Con un solo beso había destapado la caja de Pandora.

Al verlo, se había enfurecido, pero una vez que la había besado, Bella se había olvidado de todo excepto de su boca y de su cuerpo.

Menuda humillación.

Bella se dio cuenta de que daba igual que se divorciara o no porque lo que había entre ellos era tan fuerte que la única medida posible era mantenerse alejada de él.

Cuando Edward se diera cuenta de que no podía controlar su vida, la dejaría en paz. No debía dejar que la intimidara.

No iba a ir a cenar con él. En realidad, no iba a volver a verlo. Cuando Edward llegara a las siete y media, ella no estaría allí.

Desde luego, si se creía que iba a pasar a buscarla y que ella iba a ir a cenar con él como un dócil corderito, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

**Primero gracias por la buena acogida que le habeis hecho a esta adaptación. Gracias por sus revie :) **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

EDWARD avanzó hacia su coche deportivo furioso consigo mismo por no haberse podido controlar.

« ¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido?», se preguntó montándose en el vehículo mientras el resto de su equipo y los guardaespaldas se montaban en el coche de atrás.

Había estado a punto de poseer a Isabella en cima de una mesa, algo que jamás había hecho antes. Él, un hombre que se enorgullecía de su auto disciplina.

Era culpa de Isabella, que hacía que se comportara de acuerdo a sus instintos más básicos.

La quería castigar.

Se aseguró que había sido por la sorpresa de volver a verla. Era lo último que se esperaba y, desde luego, no contaba con volver a ver a Farrer.

Había sido oírla pronunciar su nombre lo que le había impulsado a besarla, para borrar su existencia, pero en cuanto sintió sus labios perdió el control, algo que no le pasaba con ninguna mujer, sólo con Isabella Swan.

Isabella...

El error más grande de su vida.

Recordó su melena castaña y su preciosa sonrisa, que lo volvía loco. Recordó sus piernas interminables y su naturaleza apasionada.

Edward se había prometido a sí mismo siendo joven que jamás se casaría porque había visto cómo su padre hacía el idiota con varias mujeres, pero cuando conoció a Isabella...

Desde el primer instante, la pasión había regido su relación, una pasión que los consumía hasta unos límites insospechados, una pasión que le había hecho hacer lo que se había prometido que jamás haría.

Se había casado con ella.

Todavía no entendía por qué.

Al recordar sus impresionantes ojos achocolatados, sintió una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna y maldijo.

Siempre había sido así con Isabella, desde la primera vez, desde que la había visto sentada en un taburete en uno de los chiringuitos de la playa.

En aquel mismo instante, había puesto todas sus armas masculinas en movimiento para conseguir acostarse con ella.

Su relación con Bella había sido siempre complementaria. Él sacaba su lado apasionado y ella, su lado sensible.

Hasta entonces, Edward no era consciente de poder ser sensible, pero aquella mujer lo había conseguido.

Sin embargo, no había podido perdonarle su infidelidad. Lo que le había ocurrido a su padre debería haberlo preparado para aquella situación, pero se había sentido tan traicionado que había perdido el control, algo que odiaba.

La había echado de su vida para no hacer algo todavía más estúpido que casarse con ella, como perdonarla.

Estar con ella era como mirar al sol, lo dejaba cegado y mareado.

Y ahora resultaba que Isabella quería divorciarse.

Edward apretó los dientes. A él jamás se le había ocurrido. Él se había limitado a olvidar el desastroso episodio y a seguir con su vida.

Volverla a ver le había hecho sentir cosas que creía olvidadas.

Maldiciendo de nuevo, Edward se dirigió a su oficina con la firme decisión de darse una buena ducha fría para poder pensar con claridad.

-Cuando le he visto entrar, no me lo podía creer -comentó James mirando a Bella-. Necesito un pitillo.

-Pero si dejaste de fumar hace seis meses.

-Si Cullen vuelve a nuestras vidas, te aseguro que vuelvo a fumar -dijo James muy pálido- Por favor, dime que no seguís casados, dime que eso que has dicho de que sigue siendo tu marido era una broma.

Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-No, no ha sido una broma.

-¿No te has divorciado de él?

-No vi el momento.

-¿No viste el momento? ¿Cómo es eso?

Bella no se había querido divorciar porque ella creía en el matrimonio, en las promesas y en los votos que le había hecho a su marido.

-No quería pensar en ello.

-¿Y él? ¿Qué excusa tiene él?

-Supongo que se olvidó de que alguna vez estuvo casado conmigo -contestó Bella mordiéndose el labio.

-Perfecto. Así que sigues casada con él. ¿Y qué quería?

-Quiere que trabaje para él.

-¿Otra broma?

-Ojalá.

-Pero tú no vas a aceptar, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad! -dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. No olvides lo que ese hombre te hizo sufrir. Se acostó con otra mujer, te echó del trabajo e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para frenar tu carrera.

-Sí, no lo he olvidado. Por eso precisamente, no voy a...

-Sí, lo vas a hacer -suspiró James frustrado-. Te conozco muy bien y sé lo que sentías por él. También sé que durante estos cinco años, desde que te dejó, no ha habido otro hombre en tu vida. Empiezo a preguntarme la verdadera razón por la que no has querido divorciarte de él.

-James...

-Todavía sueñas con él, ¿verdad?

Bella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no pudo.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Bella. Edward Cullen no te va a hacer ningún bien. Ha reaparecido en tu vida, pero volverá a irse y te dejará hecha polvo de nuevo.

-Lo sé y por eso precisamente no voy a...

-Sí, lo vas a hacer porque no lo puedes evitar. Él, tampoco. Dime que no te ha besado.

Bella se sonrojó y James maldijo en voz alta.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó exasperado-. ¡No podéis estar juntos sin desnudaros mutuamente!

-James, por favor...

-No pienso volver a quedarme mirando mientras te destroza, Isabella -le advirtió-. Te recuerdo que estuviste seis meses sin poderte mover de la cama. Soy tu mejor amigo y por eso, precisamente, estoy en el deber de recordarte que ese hombre estuvo a punto de destruirte. Yo te ayudé a salir del hoyo, pero no estoy seguro de poder volverlo a hacer.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo -contestó Bella-. Yo no le he pedido que viniera. Simplemente, se ha presentado aquí.

-Deberías haberle dicho que se fuera.

-Lo he intentado.

-Divórciate de él, Bella. Tienes unas cuantas justificaciones. Para empezar, adulterio. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Aquel día había sabido lo que era de verdad el dolor.

James suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a volver?

-Va a venir a buscarme a las siete y media para hablar de negocios durante la cena -admitió Bella.

-¿Vas a salir a cenar con él? La última vez que nos vimos nos cenó a los dos. Bella, no te fíes de él.

-No me fío de él.

-Ese hombre me mandó al hospital.

Bella cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordarlo. Si no hubiera besado a James...

-Ya lo sé, pero al vemos juntos... es muy posesivo y... -se interrumpió y se preguntó por qué lo estaba justificando.

A juzgar por la cara de James, él se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-Te recuerdo que se portó fatal contigo.

-Pero nos encontró juntos en la cama.

-Sí, bueno... admito que eso fue culpa mía. Había bebido demasiado y, cuando apareciste con esa carita de pena...

-No pasa nada -le dijo Bella acariciándole el brazo-. Los dos sabemos que fue la bebida la que hizo que intentaras seducirme. Nosotros somos amigos ¿verdad?

-Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que para ti sólo había un hombre en la vida -suspiró James-, así que tiré la toalla y he tenido la suerte de encontrar a otra persona.

-Menos mal que uno de nosotros ha conseguido ser feliz -sonrió Bella-. Edward te odia por mi culpa. La noche en la que nos encontró juntos, yo podría haberte dado un empujón si hubiera querido, pero cuando lo vi en la puerta la sed de venganza me llevó a besarte para darle celos.

James se estremeció al recordarlo.

-Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? Creía que me iba a matar.

Bella cerró los ojos.

-Prométeme que no vas a estar aquí a las siete y media.

-Prometido -contestó Bella.

-No vayas a casa tampoco. Allí te encontraría fácilmente. Piérdete por Londres. Sal a pasear. Cómprate una peluca, tíñete el pelo y engorda cuarenta kilos.

Bella sonrió.

-Los dos sabemos que, cuanto más difícil se lo ponga, más va a insistir él.

Era cierto, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil.

¿Qué quería exactamente de ella? ¿Por qué quería que trabajara para él? Ya lo había hecho cinco años atrás...

Entrar a trabajar en el departamento de Relaciones Públicas de Culle&Volakis Industries nada más terminar la carrera había sido lo más increíble que le había pasado en la vida.

Había empezado en la oficina de Londres y allí había conocido a James. Nunca vio a Edward, sólo en el informe anual, pues tenía oficinas por todo el mundo y viajaba constantemente.

Probablemente, jamás lo habría conocido si no hubiera acudido a la inauguración de uno de sus hoteles en el Caribe.

-Vas a estar allí dos meses -le dijo su jefe una mañana-. Vas a trabajar en diferentes departamentos para que entiendas cómo funciona la empresa por dentro y, así, puedas encargarte de las ruedas de prensa. La idea es invitar a los periodistas a cenar y agasajarlos todo lo posible para que escriban maravillas de nosotros.

-¿Estará él allí? -preguntó Isabella intrigada ante la posibilidad de conocer por fin al jefe todo poderoso que se había hecho cargo de la empresa que su padre había dejado arruinada y la había convertido en un imperio mundial.

-No lo sé -contestó su jefe encogiéndose de hombros-. Probablemente, no porque está siempre viajando y, cuando no viaja, está en la cama con alguna modelo o actriz impresionante, así que no te hagas ilusiones en ese sentido.

Por supuesto que no se las hacía, se dijo Bella mientras hacía las maletas. Acababa de cumplir veintiún años y no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse y, menos, de Edward Cullen Volakis porque tenía reputación de ser un playboy.

Una noche, estaba sentada en el bar charlando con otros huéspedes del hotel cuando, de repente, tuvo la sensación de que la estaban observando.

Era un hombre que se mantenía levemente apartado de los demás. Tenía un aire de autoridad y un físico tan impresionante que la deslumbró.

Debería haberlo reconocido, pero no fue así. Probablemente, porque las fotografías que había visto de él no hacían justicia a la vital masculinidad del hombre que tenía ante sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Edward la miró de arriba abajo dejándola temblando como una hoja.

Qué guapo era.

No dejaba de mirarla.

Acostumbrada a mantener a los hombres a distancia, Bella desvió la mirada diciéndose que no era para ella porque, si estaba alojado allí, debía de ser millonario y ella no quería nada con ellos por muy guapos que fueran.

-Quiero que cenes conmigo -le dijo el desconocido acercándose.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella tuvo la tentación de aceptar una propuesta semejante.

-¿Y siempre consigues lo que quieres? -le contestó.

-Siempre.

-No puedo cenar con huéspedes.

-Yo no soy un huésped -sonrió Edward.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de quién era entonces, pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estaban cenando y habían hablado de muchas cosas, cuando Bella ya se había medio enamorado de él.

-Oh, Dios mío... -dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato al darse cuenta de con quién estaba cenando-. Eres... eres...

-¿Quién soy? -dijo Edward enarcando las cejas.

-Eres tú -dijo Bella tragando saliva-. Tendría que haberte reconocido. Te he visto en el informe anual.

-¿Ese documento de cuarenta páginas en el que todos salimos fatal? -rió Edward haciéndola reír también.

-No puedo salir con el jefe -recapacitó Bella de repente-. Va en contra de las normas.

-Ya, pero las normas las hago yo. Las puedo cambiar o despedirte.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, aunque un tiempo después.

A diez kilómetros de allí, Edward Cullen, se pa seaba nervioso por su despacho mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Isabella.

Alec lo observaba nervioso.

-Buscaré otra empresa de asesoramiento de Imagen.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... bueno... es obvio que... os odiáis.

Poco acostumbrado a analizar sus sentimientos, Edward se sintió incómodo ante la precisión con la que su abogado acababa de describir cómo se sentía.

¿Odio?

Había sentido muchas cosas por Isabella Swan, pero, desde luego, el odio no era una de ellas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis... eh... casados?

-Un mes, tres días y seis horas -contestó Edward riéndose-. Hasta entonces, mi padre tenía el récord de matrimonio más corto, pero ahora lo ostento yo.

-En teoría sigues casado, ¿no? ¿Por qué no os habéis divorciado nunca?

-Porque uno se divorcia sólo cuando quiere casarse con otra mujer -contestó Edward sentándose-. Y yo no tengo intención de repetir semejante error.

-Bien. Creo que a eso se refería precisamente Kouropoulos cuando decía que no tienes ningún compromiso familiar.

-Desde luego, un matrimonio de cuatro semanas, tres días y seis horas no es una buena tarjeta de presentación.

-Es una pena que no podamos trabajar con esa empresa porque tu mujer tiene fama de ser la mejor. Si hay alguien capaz de convencer a Kouropoulos de que eres un hombre capaz de amar, es ella. De momento, ni siquiera quiere concertar una cita con nosotros.

-¿Sigue sin querer vemos?

Alec negó con la cabeza, visiblemente frustrado.

-La semana pasada te fotografiaron con una modelo y con una bailarina y eso no nos ha ayudado en absoluto. El problema es que nunca sales con la misma mujer dos veces seguidas.

-¿Para qué?

-Edward, tenemos que convencer a Kouropoulos de que sales con tantas mujeres porque, en realidad, estás buscando a la perfecta para pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Claro que, ahora que sé que estás casado, nada de esto va a dar resultado... me parece que vamos a tener que damos por vencidos. Hacerte parecer un hombre de familia es realmente difícil y, si para colmo, Kouropoulos se entera de que ya estás casado y sigues saliendo con otras mujeres, me temo que no hay nada que hacer. Piensa que él lleva con la misma mujer desde los veinte años.

-Supongo que por eso viven en una isla, para no tener tentaciones.

Edward no creía en que las mujeres fueran capaces de ser fieles. Si la experiencia de su padre no fuera suficiente, a él le había pasado lo mismo.

-No pienso tirar la toalla, Alec -le dijo a su abogado poniéndose en pie.

No iba a parar hasta que Blue Cave lsland fuera suya.

-A mí no se me ocurre ninguna solución -sus piró Alec.

-Sigue buscando -le ordenó Edward mirando por la ventana-. Si necesito cambiar de imagen, lo haré. Y mi mujer es la persona ideal para hacerla.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Ya sabes que nunca bromeo cuando hablo de negocios.

-Podría hacerte un daño colosal. Te odia...

-No, no me odia -contestó Edward recordando el episodio de aquel mismo día.

-Soy tu abogado y te aconsejo que no lo hagas porque es muy arriesgado, Edward.

-A mí el riesgo no me asusta.

-No te entiendo.

Edward no contestó. A él también le costaba en tenderse a sí mismo. Para ser un hombre que nunca miraba atrás, estaba incómodamente obsesionado con la desastrosa relación que había tenido con Bella.

Se dijo que era solamente porque se había ne gado a trabajar para él. Su relación se había basado siempre precisamente en eso, en retarse mutuamente.

Era una relación explosiva, pero muy excitante al mismo tiempo. La posibilidad de volver a vérse las con ella lo llenó de una anticipación que no fue capaz de explicar.

* * *

**De regalo para vosotras ... tenia ganas de subir un nuevo cap. y no me aguante :)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

BELLA miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que, si quería seguir el consejo de James de perderse por Londres, tenía que ponerse en movimiento.

Se metió en el baño que tenía al lado de la oficina y se miró en el espejo. En lugar de ver el rostro de una mujer de negocios madura, vio la cara de la chica que era hacía cinco años.

Cerró los ojos y se dijo que, por mucho que hubiera luchado para cambiar su imagen externa, no había conseguido cambiar por dentro.

Por fuera, no quedaba nada de la chica inocente que se había enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen, pero por dentro... por dentro, aquella chica apasionada y alegre seguía existiendo.

Bella se tocó los labios y recordó...

Había sido increíble. Dos meses con Edward. En aquel tiempo, había descubierto una parte de sí misma que no conocía y que se había negado desde entonces.

Sintió una punzada de deseo en la pelvis con sólo pensar en él. Le parecía imposible que una mujer pudiera sentir lo que Edward le había hecho sentir a ella.

No se reconocía a sí misma. Con él, todo era mucho más intenso. Sobre todo, el dolor de la despedida.

Bella se agarró al lavabo.

Si se concentraba en eso, el deseo desaparecería.

Ya no tenía veintiún años y, desde luego, no era una ingenua.

Estar con Edward no sólo le había enseñado sexo.

Todo lo que sabía sobre el dolor, el sufrimiento y la pérdida lo había aprendido con él. Era toda una experta.

Por eso, precisamente, iba a huir de él.

No quería que Edward Cullen volviera a formar parte de su vida y estaba decidida a hablar cuanto antes con un abogado para iniciar los trámites del divorcio.

Se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, una gorra y unas zapatillas de deporte. Satisfecha con su cambio de imagen, se colgó el bolso del hombro y se fue.

Aunque la viera, Edward no se fijaría en ella vestida así. Él sólo se fijaba en mujeres elegantes.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente que volvía del trabajo. Bella se mezcló con ellos y paró un taxi. Una vez dentro, le dijo al conductor que fuera hacia el río.

Un paseo le iría bien para aclarar las ideas y podría tomarse un café y algo de comer en uno de los muchos locales que había en las orillas.

El taxi la dejó cerca del Parlamento. Bella se quedó mirando el ocaso sobre el Támesis. Esta ban en pleno verano y hacía mucho calor. Todo el mundo tenía prisa por llegar a casa.

Nadie se fijó en ella.

Se sintió anónima entre tanta gente y comenzó a relajarse. Gracias a James tenía una nueva vida y debía aprovecharla.

Estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Cullen&Vo lakis Industries y no debía volver a mezclarse con ellos jamás.

-Sí, jefe, se ha intentado escapar. Ha tomado un taxi hasta el río y ha dado un paseo. Ha estado andando un buen rato. Hemos estado a punto de perderla porque, la verdad, no se parece en nada a la fotografía que nos dio.

Edward miró a su guardaespaldas y se rió. Aquello era típico de Isabella. Sabía perfectamente que la iba a encontrar y, aun así, se empeñaba en huir.

Mientras se subía en el coche y le daba instrucciones al conductor, pensó que por eso siempre chocaban.

Isabella era la persona más parecida a él, cabezota y decidida, que conocía.

Las mujeres babeaban ante él, pero Bella, no. Ella lo había ignorado, lo que le había forzado a perseguir a una mujer por primera vez en su vida y, mientras las demás se reían ante sus comentarios, ella discutía y lo volvía loco.

Era la antítesis de la mujer que le habían enseñado que debía buscar. No era una mujer sumisa y ése era parte de su atractivo.

Bella era vivaracha, terca y difícil de con vencer, la mujer perfecta para un hombre al que le gustaran los retos.

Edward sonrió ante la posibilidad de volver a luchar con ella. Su relación siempre había sido apasionada y aquella mañana le había quedado claro que seguía deseándola.

Le había costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano no poseerla allí mismo, sobre la mesa de cristal.

Ahí era dónde se había equivocado. Tendría que haber seguido acostándose con ella hasta que hu bieran estado los dos tan exhaustos que no hubie ran tenido fuerzas para discutir.

Pero había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de casarse con ella.

Seguía sin entender por qué lo había hecho.

Al darse cuenta de que el coche se había parado, se fijó en un café que tenía una terraza con varias mesas.

Por detrás parecía un chico, pero Edward reco noció la curva de su cuello y el mentón levantado.

Estaba lista para entrar en batalla.

Era obvio que estaba esperando que la encontrara.

Edward bajó del coche y fue hacia ella.

Bella lo sintió antes de verlo.

Las miradas de todas las mujeres presentes se habían concentrado en alguien que estaba a sus espaldas y Bella sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

Se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar si se levantara y saliera corriendo. Se tensó y se preparó para la confrontación, pero no se giró.

La había encontrado más rápidamente de lo que había imaginado, pero él era así. No había persona a la que no pudiera encontrar ni contrato que se le resistiera.

Encontrarla debía de haber sido un juego de niños, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a acceder a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Edward se sentó frente a ella, ignorando las miradas de las féminas que había a su alrededor.

A Bella le entraron ganas de reírse. A ella le había pasado lo mismo cuando lo había conocido. Se había sentido atraída por él como si fuera un imán.

Le entraron ganas de gritarles que se lo quedaran, pero que tuvieran cuidado porque era un hombre muy peligroso que no tenía escrúpulos.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Lo miró a los ojos con ganas de pelea. Era la única manera de tratar con aquel hombre porque, si percibía el más leve signo de debilidad, te machacaba.

-¿Mezclándote con la plebe, Edward?

Miró su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-Has sido tú la que ha elegido el campo de batalla.

¿Campo de batalla? Sí, así era su relación.

Edward le hizo una señal a un camarero que obviamente lo había reconocido porque corrió a atenderle con una prisa patética.

Bella apretó los dientes. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que hacía que todo el mundo se rindiera a sus pies?

Se había cambiado de ropa. Ya no llevaba traje sino unos pantalones de pinzas y una camisa de lino, pero aun así seguía teniéndolo todo bajo control, era el magnate griego en todo su esplendor.

«El jefe de la manada», pensó Bella.

Edward pidió un café y observó satisfecho que la bebida de Bella estaba casi intacta. Ella le dedicó una mirada glacial.

-Has hecho que me siguieran, ¿verdad? -lo acusó.

-¿Creías que no lo iba a hacer? -sonrió él.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Edward, porque no tengo nada que decirte a menos que quieras que hablemos del divorcio.

-Ah, sí... el divorcio -dijo Edward cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Contra su voluntad, Bella se encontró rememorando aquel glorioso cuerpo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se le había secado la boca.

Horrorizada, desvió la mirada y dio un trago a su bebida.

-Me preguntó por qué no has hablado con tu abogado antes -comentó Edward.

-Porque nunca pienso en ti -mintió Bella dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con manos temblorosas-. Nuestro matrimonio fue tan breve que ya lo he olvidado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y también te has olvidado del sexo, Isabella?

-Sí -contestó Bella apretando los puños.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas? -observó Edward enarcando una ceja-. ¿No te parece casi indecente que, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, nos sigamos deseando desesperadamente?

Mortificada porque había adivinado con facilidad lo que le ocurría, Bella volvió a tomar el vaso entre las manos, pero le temblaban tanto que lo único que consiguió fue que el contenido se le cayera por los dedos.

-Lo único que deseo desesperadamente es que te vayas.

-Te aseguro que, vaya donde vaya, te voy llevar conmigo -le dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo.

-A menos que me secuestres a plena luz del día, te aseguro que eso no va a ser así -contestó Bella mirándole enfadada-. Te advierto que grito muy alto.

-Recuerdo muy bien cómo gritas, _Anni_ -con testó Edward con voz ronca-. Y recuerdo también perfectamente qué es lo que te hace gritar.

Anni. Bella cerró los ojos. No estaba jugando limpio.

Sólo él la llamaba así en los momentos más íntimos.

Utilizar ahora aquel nombre era un recuerdo de sus encuentros sexuales más preciados.

-Eres asqueroso -le dijo.

-¿Preferirías que tuviéramos esta conversación en un lugar más íntimo?

-Preferiría que me dejaras en paz. No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo, Edward.

-Claro que sí, Isabella. Me alegro de que nos hayamos vuelto a ver. Me gusta hablar contigo. Había olvidado lo que es estar con alguien que no accede automáticamente a todo lo que quiero.

-¡Pero si no te gusta nada que la gente te lleve la contraria!

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si no fueras tan gallito, a la gente no le daría miedo decirte la verdad.

-¿Crees que les doy miedo? –preguntó Edward divertido.

-Les tienes aterrorizados. No tienes medida y siempre, absolutamente siempre, te tienes que salir con la tuya. De pequeño debías de ser insoportable.

Si no lo hubiera conocido tan bien, no se habría dado cuenta del sutil cambio que se operó durante dos segundos en su rostro al oír aquellas palabras.

-Me alegro de que lo tengas tan claro porque, así, nos ahorraremos discusiones innecesarias.

-Todas las discusiones que ha habido entre nosotros han sido innecesarias.

-Yo no lo recuerdo así.

-Será porque tienes memoria selectiva -se burló Bella.

-Tengo una memoria perfecta, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a ti. Recuerdo todas nuestras discusiones, todas las acusaciones que vertiste sobre mí y todas las palabras que ahogaste cuando hacíamos el amor.

-Debe de ser que tienes una memoria increíble porque nuestra relación fue una gran discusión sin fin.

-Porque tú no querías hacer nada sin pelear. Incluso el sexo entre nosotros era una pelea.

Bella sintió que el calor se apoderaba de ella cuando recordó cómo había sido el sexo entre ellos.

Salvaje, frenético, descontrolado.

No había habido nada tranquilo en su relación. Había sido apasionada y antagonista desde el primer día.

-Sabías que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y, sin embargo, te empeñaste en jugar.

-No eran juegos, Edward. Simplemente, somos diferentes. Venimos de diferentes culturas. Tú crees en doncellas vírgenes y en... amantes -le explicó- y yo creo que para que funcione una relación el hombre y la mujer tienen que ser iguales.

-¿Entonces qué haces con Farrer? Lo digo por que no te llega, ni de lejos, a la suela de los zapatos.

-Fuiste tú el que insistió en que no habláramos de James -dijo Bella poniéndose en pie-. Estás rompiendo tus propias normas.

-Siéntate -le ordenó Edward.

-No. No me está gustando esta conversación

-Podemos seguir hablando aquí o en mi hotel, donde tú prefieras.

Bella no quería volver a quedarse a solas con él después de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, así que volvió a sentarse.

El camarero les llevó dos cafés.

-Este café esta asqueroso -comentó Edward al probarlo-. No hay ninguno como el que hacemos en Grecia.

-Pues vuélvete para allá cuanto antes -sonrió Bella.

-Eso es lo que quiero, pero antes tengo que ha cer un trabajo y tú también.

-Ya te dicho que no me interesa -contestó Bella.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo Edward sacando unos papeles de alguna parte-. Una lista de tus clientes. Es increíble que la mayoría de ellos tengan cuentas en mis bancos.

Bella había olvidado la cantidad de negocios que tenía aquel hombre.

-No te atreverías...

-Claro que sí, _agape mou_ -sonrió Edward.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y que le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Decirle que no a aquel hombre era como intentar parar un tsunami.

-¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti?

-Porque necesito cambiar mi imagen pública cuanto antes.

-¿La gente se ha dado cuenta de cómo eres en realidad y no te gusta? -rió Bella.

Edward la miró con desprecio.

-No te puedo ayudar -le dijo Bella mirándole a los ojos-. Mi trabajo consiste en descubrir y potenciar el lado más humano de las personas, pero los dos sabemos que tú careces de ese lado, Edward. Tienes fama de ser duro y frío y yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiar eso.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que James pierda la empresa?

Bella tragó saliva.

-Serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Quiero que trabajes para mí, Isabella -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Si para conseguirlo, tengo que hacerlo...

-¿Quieres que convenza a la gente de que eres tierno y amable? -se rió Bella con incredulidad.

-Soy un hombre de negocios y a los hombres de negocios no nos sirve de nada ser tiernos y amables, pero quiero que los convenzas de que tengo mi lado humano. Si lo que te molesta es el pasado, estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo.

A Bella le entraron ganas de abofetearlo. Por lo visto, el muy canalla se creía que estaba siendo generoso.

-Eres increíble, Edward. Me echaste a la calle, me arruinaste la vida profesional y ¿ahora quieres que hagamos como que no ocurrido nada?

-Yo ya lo he olvidado.

A Bella le gustaría haberlo olvidado también.

-¿Por qué yo? -le preguntó.

-Porque he visto lo que has hecho con otros clientes.

-¿Y por qué quieres cambiar la imagen que la gente tiene de ti? Nunca te ha importado.

-Porque tengo un negocio muy importante entre manos -contestó Edward-. El propietario de lo que quiero comprar es ridículamente sentimental y cree que no soy capaz de entender los valores fa miliares.

-Evidentemente, es un hombre muy observador -sonrió Bella-. No se deja impresionar por tu falta de principios. A ti te gustan las cosas rápidas.

-Menos en un aspecto de mi vida y tú deberías saberlo.

Y lo sabía.

Bella sintió que un intenso calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ha sido fascinante hablar contigo, Edward, pero me tengo que ir.

-No hemos terminado.

-Yo, sí -insistió Bella poniéndose en pie.

Edward la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, ha ciéndola caer en su regazo. A Bella no le dio tiempo de protestar. Sintió sus labios en la boca e, instintivamente, lo besó.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó horrorizada que Edward estaba excitado.

-No te muevas -le dijo con voz ronca.

La erección amenazaba con atravesar la tela de los pantalones.

Bella cerró los ojos.

Ella también estaba muy excitada.

-Edward... ¿Qué te propones?

-Recordarte el pasado. Me has dicho que lo has olvidado ya mí me han dicho que lo mejor para la amnesia es un buen shock.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que me ayudes a cerrar esa compraventa. Quiero que hagas lo que sea necesario para con vencer a Kouropoulos de que soy un hombre sensible que entiende perfectamente cómo se lleva un complejo de veraneo familiar.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Soy asesora de imagen, no maga. Los dos sabemos que tú no tienes nada de sensible.

-Hay partes de mi anatomía que son increíblemente sensibles -le aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

Bella se sonrojó y lo miró con cara de asco.

-No lo voy a hacer.

-Sí, sí lo vas a hacer -insistió Edward apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Lo vas a hacer porque es la única manera de que te dé el divorcio y porque, si no lo haces, te arruino por segunda vez y, en esta ocasión, me llevo por delante también a James.

* * *

**como lo ven Edward es chantajista que nunca pierde... qué pasará? las veo en el próximo capítulo :P gracias por sus comentarios :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

ESTA mujer es un genio -comentó Alec atónito mirando otro periódico-. En menos de dos semanas ha conseguido que aparezcas en casi todos los canales de televisión y en todos los periódicos importantes y siempre solo, sin mujeres. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Aburriéndome -contestó Edward

No era cierto.

La verdad era que las dos últimas semanas habían sido estimulantes y sensuales, pero no pensaba decírselo a su abogado.

Había querido que Bella trabajara para él como para castigarla, pero el proceso estaba resul tando castigador para él también.

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de tanto sufrir.

-Pues ha dado resultado -rió Alec-. Ahora, eres la viva imagen de un hombre encantador. No sabía que donaras tanto dinero a obras sociales.

-Nunca lo he hecho público porque no me parecía oportuno y, desde luego, si me hubiera preguntado le habría dicho que no lo divulgara, pero lo ha hecho por su cuenta.

-Sea como sea, lo está haciendo de maravilla. Lo que me sorprende es que accediera a trabajar para ti. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Me mostré... persuasivo -contestó Edward.

-En otras palabras, que no aceptaste un no por respuesta. ¿Y ya habéis terminado?

-Nos queda la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Vas a ir con una mujer?

-Por supuesto. Voy a ir con la mujer perfecta.

-¿La vas a invitar a ella? -preguntó Alec asombrado-. ¿Por qué? Llevas dos semanas apareciendo solo en la prensa. ¿Por qué vas a aparecer ahora con una mujer y, precisamente, con ella?

-Tengo razones personales -contestó Edward- Quiero que llames a Kouropoulos para concertar una cita.

-No sé si va a querer...

-Querrá.

-Voy a hablar con sus abogados ahora mismo -dijo Alec al ver a su jefe tan convencido.

-Muy bien. Salgo rumbo a Blue Cove Island esta noche después de la fiesta.

-Muy bien -sonrió Alec-. Se lo haré saber.

-Veo que has conseguido convertirle en el señor Perfecto -comentó James sirviéndose un café y sentándose frente a Bella- No me puedo creer que aceptaras el trabajo, pero lo que ya me resulta increíble de creer es que hayas conseguido convertir a ese canalla en un buen hombre a los ojos de la gente.

Bella hojeó los periódicos.

En circunstancias normales, estaría muy orgullosa de su trabajo, pero aquellas circunstancias no eran normales.

Había aceptado el trabajo para proteger a James y para conseguir el divorcio.

-Quería terminar cuanto antes -le dijo.

-¿Y ya está o hay más?

-Terminamos esta noche yendo a un estreno juntos.

-¿Vas a ir con él? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere aparecer en público con una esposa de la que hace años que se separó? ¿No te extraña?

-La verdad es que no. Es trabajo. Después de esta noche, se terminó -contestó Bella apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Edward quería resultados rápidos y los ha obtenido. Por mi parte, el trabajo ha terminado.

-Esta mañana he visto una entrevista suya y te aseguro que, si no supiera cómo es en realidad, me habría creído que es un buen hombre. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Es mi trabajo -contestó Bella-. En cual quier caso, tiene algunas cosas buenas -añadió pensando en que había descubierto unas cuantas-. Por ejemplo, no he encontrado ni a un solo empleado que hable mal de él.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que yo trabajé para él y po dría hablarte muy mal de él.

Isabella intentó sonreír para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Dona fortunas y no se lo había dicho a nadie, James.

-¿Y qué? ¿No me dirás que te has dejado impresionar? Es multimillonario. Se puede permitir el lujo de donar millones sin enterarse. Eso no quiere decir que sea una buena persona. Por favor, Isabella.

-Sí, ya sé que por donar dinero no se es buena persona.

Bella se recordó que Edward era capaz de recurrir al chantaje si quería algo, pero no podía olvidar lo incómodo que se había sentido cuando le habían preguntado por sus donaciones a obras caritativas.

-Sigo sin entender por qué accediste a cambiarle la imagen -insistió James tomándose el café.

Bella desvió la mirada. No le había contado a James la conversación que había tenido con Edward.

-Me pareció más fácil decirle que sí que decirle que no -contestó-. De todas formas, después de esta noche se acabó.

-¿De verdad? Tengo la impresión de que lo que hay entre Edward y tú no terminará jamás.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada -le aseguró Bella poniéndose en pie-. Me voy a ir a casa a cambiarme porque va a pasar a buscarme a las siete.

-Buena suerte. No olvides sonreír mucho ante las cámaras y mucha paciencia porque, cuando los medios de comunicación se enteren de que eres su esposa, se van a tirar a por ti.

-Nadie se va a enterar de que soy su esposa, así que no creo que se vayan a interesar en mí.

-Mucho cuidado, Isabella. Cullen siempre hace las cosas por algo. Si te ha invitado esta noche a esa fiesta es porque le interesa.

-Es porque necesitaba ir con alguien -dijo Bella sospechando que James tenía razón. ¿Qué se propondría Edward?

-¿Te ha vuelto a besar?

Bella negó con la cabeza. No le había hecho falta.

Con sólo estar en la misma habitación que Edward se desconcentraba y sólo podía pensar en él.

La atracción era mutua y tan intensa que a Bella le sorprendía que los periodistas no se hubieran dado cuenta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -se ofreció James.

-No, voy a ir andando y, si se pone a llover, tomaré un taxi -contestó Bella saliendo por la puerta.

Nada más llegar a la calle, vio el coche y supo quién era.

«Edward el cazador».

-Sube -le dijo.

Era la primera que estaba a solas con él desde que había comenzado el proceso de cambio de imagen, durante el cual la tensión entre ellos ha bía ido subiendo hasta alcanzar cotas insospechadas.

Estar en un coche a solas con él era lo último que Bella quería. Era como haber estado admirando un tigre creyendo que está en cautividad y descubrir que está suelto.

Bella sintió que se le había secado la boca y que el corazón le latía desbocado. Sabía que ante una situación peligrosa había que hacer frente o huir.

Huir de Edward era inútil porque siempre la encontraba, así que no le quedaba más remedio que plantarle cara.

-Prefiero ir andando -contestó por tanto-. Quiero que me dé el aire.

-Entonces, iré andando contigo -dijo Edward bajándose del coche.

-Prefiero ir sola -dijo Bella enfadada.

Como de costumbre, la ignoró.

-Supongo que no te extrañará que un cliente quiera comentar la situación después de un proceso tan intenso.

No, no le extrañaba porque, de hecho, muchos lo hacían, pero Bella no quería pasar ni un mi nuto más de lo estrictamente necesario con él.

Quería estar sola para recordarse una y otra vez por qué no debía acercarse a él, ya que dos semanas en su compañía la habían afectado sobremanera y ya no se fiaba de sí misma.

-Tú no eres un cliente normal. Tú eres un hombre que me ha chantajeado.

Edward sonrió.

-Efectivamente -admitió.

Bella aceleró el paso y se obligó a mirar al frente porque mirarlo, aunque sólo fuera de reojo, era tal tentación que no se lo podía permitir.

Aun sin mirarlo, sentía su presencia masculina y todos sus sentidos femeninos se pusieron alerta cuando sintió que sus brazos se rozaban.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor.

-No tengo nada que decirte, Edward -le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Debía alejarse de él si no quería perder la cabeza, el trabajo y la vida.

-He hecho lo que me pediste, así que, después de esta noche, quiero que desaparezcas. No quiero volver a verte. Además, voy a hablar con mi abogado.

Dicho aquello, sintió unas gotas en la cara y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba empapada.

Bella miró a su alrededor en busca de un taxi, pero no había ninguno. Entonces, Edward maldijo en griego y alzó el brazo. En pocos segun dos, apareció su coche, que paró junto al bordillo.

Edward le puso una mano en la espalda para que entrara, pero Bella no estaba segura de preferir estar en el coche a solas con él que bajo el agua.

-Por favor, no es éste el momento para ponernos a discutir. Si quieres pelear, por lo menos que sea en un sitio seco -le dijo Edward exasperado.

Bella accedió por fin a subir al coche. Una vez dentro, Edward dio instrucciones en griego al conductor y accionó un botón que subió la mampara de separación entre los dos habitáculos.

Entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía la blusa de seda empapada y transparente.

Se le veía el encaje del sujetador.

Roja de vergüenza, se quedó en un rincón del asiento para alejarse todo lo que pudiera de Edward.

Le faltaba el aire.

Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, mirándose, hasta que Edward habló.

-Es increíble lo que llueve en este país -comentó abriendo un cajón y sacando una toalla-. Ven aquí -añadió.

Bella intentó zafarse de él, pero Edward la ignoró, le soltó la horquilla que llevaba en el pelo y comenzó a secárselo.

Bella se dio cuenta poco después de que los bruscos movimientos se habían tornado seductoras caricias.

Se quedó paralizada, hipnotizada por el ruido de la lluvia sobre el coche y por sus manos. La lluvia dio paso a los latidos de su corazón.

Estaban completamente solos.

Tenía los ojos a la altura de su pecho y, al fijarse en cómo la camisa se le pegaba a la piel, se dio cuenta de que Edward también estaba empapado.

Edward tiró la toalla al suelo y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Bella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Edward le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y ella separó los labios invitándolo a entrar.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos en silencio y, de repente, Edward bajó la mirada a sus pechos, claramente visibles.

Bella se quedó helada.

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Huir?

¿Abofetearlo?

¿Besarlo?

Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Sabían que iba a suceder desde el mismo día en el que se habían vuelto a ver.

Bella sentía que su cuerpo pedía a gritos el placer que sólo él podía darle. Lo deseaba tanto que cuando, por fin, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de su boca, ahogó un suspiro de alivio y se entregó a él con desesperación.

Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con tanta pasión que Bella sintió que ardía por dentro. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió la mano de Edward entre los muslos.

-Llevo dos semanas queriendo hacer esto -gimió colocándose sobre ella-Cada vez que te miraba y te veía con tu traje de chaqueta y el pelo recogido...

Edward le besó el cuello y volvió a su boca mientras Bella le acariciaba el pelo con rápidos movimientos.

-Yo también te deseo... -confesó.

Entonces, los besos se tornaron tan apasionados que cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran los últimos habitantes del planeta el día del Diluvio Universal.

-_Anni_...

Al oír que la había llamado así, Bella se vio transportada al Caribe en una noche de luna llena.

Le desabrochó la camisa con movimientos frenéticos porque se moría por sentirlo todavía más cerca.

Edward se apretó contra ella para que sintiera su erección. Instintivamente, Bella se aferró a él para sentir su calor masculino.

Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella y, hasta que Edward no se apartó de ella y maldijo en griego, no se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de hacer el amor en el coche.

-Madre mía, no me puedo fiar de mí mismo cuando estoy contigo -dijo mirándola con pasión-. Empiezo queriendo castigarte y termino castigán dome a mí mismo.

¿Quería castigarla?

Completamente confusa, lo miró a los ojos mientras intentaba controlar las sensaciones que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no suplicarle que le hiciera el amor y se preguntó de dónde habría sacado él la fuerza para parar a tiempo. No lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que lo había conseguido.

Al darse cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, de lo que ella había hecho, se sintió humillada.

-Esto no debería haber ocurrido -le dijo apartándose de él-. Ha sido un error.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El coche no es el lugar -contestó Edward pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. Vamos a mi hotel.

-¡No! -exclamó Bella-. No me refería al coche sino a ti y a mí. Yo no quiero que esto suceda.

-¿Cómo que no? -exclamó Edward visiblemente excitado-. ¿Y entonces todo esto? ¿Me has desabrochado la camisa para que no me resfriara?

-Por supuesto que no -admitió Bella-, pero no ha estado bien y los dos lo sabemos, Edward.

-¿Por qué no? -contestó él con el ceño fruncido-. Es lo que ambos queremos y, si yo no hubiera parado, ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo el amor.

Que le recordara que había sido él quien había puesto fin a los besos hizo que Bella quisiera hacer un agujero en la tierra y desaparecer.

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan vulnerable a él, por perder el control cuando estaba a su lado.

Cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, la desvió rápidamente pues Edward Cullen era la tentación en persona.

-Sí, has sido tú el que ha parado, pero en una relación hay más cosas aparte del sexo. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y parece que en nuestro caso es cierto.

-Sí, y también dicen que los polos opuestos se hacen la vida insoportable- comentó Bella- Somos demasiado diferentes.

-Las diferencias son buenas. Nuestra relación es tan emocionante, _agape mou_, precisamente por las diferencias -le dijo echándose hacia atrás con tranquilidad-. Eres una mujer impredecible que siempre me sorprende y a mí me encanta que me sorprendan. Espero que nunca dejes de hacerlo.

-¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¿Crees de verdad que me voy a acostar contigo después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Somos adultos y nos atraemos. Yo estoy dispuesto, ya te lo he dicho, a olvidar el pasado. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas tú también?

-¡Porque nuestro matrimonio se ha terminado!

Edward sonrió.

-No cambies de tema.

-Te odio...

-Y yo a ti.

-Entonces, dile al conductor que pare el coche. Me quiero bajar. Me estás volviendo loca.

-Loca te volví la noche en la que nos conocimos -rió Edward.

-Jamás debimos casarnos -murmuró Bella.

-Pero nos casamos -contestó Edward.

-Nuestra relación fue un desastre.

-Nuestra relación iba muy bien hasta que te acostaste con Farrer.

-¡Yo nunca me acosté con James!

-¡Pero si os pillé en la cama!

Bella lo miró indignada, preguntándose cómo tenía el descaro de acusarla de ser infiel cuando había sido él quien se había acostado con otra mujer.

-Es verdad que lo besé, pero jamás me acosté con él. Sólo somos amigos. Y le di un beso para hacerte sufrir, exactamente igual que me hacías sufrir tú a mí.

Edward se quedó mirándola en silencio.

-¿Por qué querías hacerme sufrir?

«Porque esperaba lealtad por tu parte y sólo en contré traición», pensó Bella.

¿Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad, de contarle por qué se había echado en brazos de James, de decirle lo mucho que la había herido?

¿Para qué? Ya habían pasado cinco años.

-Ya da igual -contestó-. En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que nunca tuve una aventura con James y que fui yo la que lo besé y no él a mí. Quería que creyeras que estábamos juntos.

-Estabais abrazados.

-Éramos amigos. Yo lo estaba pasando mal y él me estaba consolando.

-Pero eras mi mujer -la acusó Edward-. Si ne cesitabas consuelo, deberías habérmelo pedido a mí.

Sí, claro, precisamente cuando él era la causa de su malestar. Bella jamás le había comentado que sabía que le había sido infiel y ya no merecía la pena hacerlo.

-Nunca hubo nada entre James y yo.

Por el bien de James, quería que aquello quedara claro. Lo demás ya no importaba.

-Está enamorado de ti -le aseguró Edward.

-Te equivocas.

-No paraba de mirarte. Si no hubiera sido tan amigo tuyo, le habría puesto el ojo morado mucho antes.

-Eres un animal.

-Eras mía.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante interminables segundos y Bella sintió una cálida sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Aquella frase debería haberle sentado fatal, pero no había sido así.

-Jamás fui tuya.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuándo corríamos por la playa de la mano buscando un lugar apartado donde poder hablar y reír no eras mía?

Bella tragó saliva.

-¿Y cuando cenábamos langosta y vino en mi terraza tan excitados que apenas podíamos probar bocado tampoco eras mía?

Bella abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

-¿Y la primera noche? ¿Aquella primera noche cuando me dijiste que confiabas en mí y cuando gritaste mi nombre tampoco eras mía?

Entonces, Bella había creído serio. En realidad, quería serlo.

-Esto me lleva a mi primera pregunta. ¿Por qué acudiste a James en busca de consuelo y no a mí?

-Porque tú eras el problema -confesó Bella por fin en tono de reproche-. Hablas de fidelidad cuando tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa esa palabra. Desde luego, no entiendes a las mujeres. ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?

-¿Para tener acceso ilimitado a mi tarjeta de crédito?

Bella se quedó mirándolo anonadada.

-¿Crees que me casé contigo por dinero?

-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

«Porque te quería».

Lo quería tanto que no pensaba con claridad, pero era obvio que él jamás la había amado a ella.

-¡Para que quede claro, te repito que jamás me acosté con James! -exclamó Bella en actitud de safiante.

-Para que quede claro, te repito que no te creo -contestó Edward.

-Ya no me importa. Es historia. Eres historia. Ahora, déjame bajarme del coche. Después de esta noche, no quiero volver a verte.

Dicho aquello, Bella dio un golpe en el cristal que los separaba del conductor. El coche se de tuvo al instante.

Sin dudarlo, Bella se bajó y oyó a Edward maldecir en griego mientras intentaba impedírselo, pero no pudo evitar que saliera corriendo.

* * *

**Heyy aquí un nuevo capitulo jejeje, que les pareció? Bueno les quiero agradecer por sus reviews… Nos leemos en el proximo cap.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Edward se paseaba por la habitación del hotel. Estaba furioso mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Bella.

¿Por qué le había dicho que no entendía a las mujeres?

Las entendía perfectamente. Bueno, lo cierto era que entendía a la mayoría de las mujeres. A ella no la entendía porque Bella era diferente.

¿Por qué habría querido hacerle daño y por qué le había dicho que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la fidelidad cuando había sido ella quien le había sido infiel?

Edward se sirvió un whisky y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Encontrarla con Farrer lo había puesto tan celoso que no se había parado a preguntarse qué había visto.

Jamás se le había ocurrido hacerlo hasta aquella noche.

Se tomó el whisky de un trago mientras se le ocurría que, quizás, se había precipitado y había exagerado la situación.

Otra pregunta que no abandonaba su cabeza era por qué había buscado Bella consuelo en brazos de James.

El hecho de que lo hubiera buscado en otro hombre lo ponía tan furioso como enterarse de que tenía una relación con él.

Edward apretó los dientes furioso pues tenía la sensación de que ante él había un gran rompecabezas que no era capaz de completar.

«¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?», le había preguntado.

Lo cierto era que Bella jamás había demostrado ningún interés en el dinero ni en los bienes materiales.

En las contadas ocasiones en las que había querido comprarle algo, se había negado. Aquello había sorprendido a Edward, que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres compraran sin parar, pero lo había achacado a la naturaleza cabezota de Bella.

Se dijo que seguro que si hubieran seguido casados, Bella habría terminado claudicando ante el consumismo y comprando sin parar porque todas las mujeres lo hacían.

Sin embargo, en los cinco años que habían transcurrido desde su separación, jamás le había pedido dinero.

Para eso también había recurrido a Farrer.

Edward volvió a apretar los dientes.

¿Y pretendía que creyera que no se había acostado con él?

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Fue a abrir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desapareció cuando vio que se trataba de su abogado.

-¿A quién esperabas? -le preguntó Alec.

-A nadie.

-Como de costumbre, tenías razón. Kouropoulos ha accedido a entrevistarse con nosotros -le informó Alec.

-Perfecto -contestó Edward.

-Sólo hay un detalle con el que no habíamos contado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiere que te quedes diez días en la isla -contestó Alec tragando saliva-. Y quiere que... tu mujer vaya contigo.

-No hay problema -le aseguró Edward sorprendiéndolo- Dile que aceptamos la invitación. Dile que nos veremos mañana a la hora de cenar.

Aquello resolvía a la perfección el negocio que quería concluir con Kouropoulos, pero también lo que tenía pendiente con Bella desde hacía dos semanas.

-Sí, dile que llegaremos mañana y que quiero la villa más alejada del complejo -sonrió Edward.

Una noche más.

Bella se subió los tirantes del vestido rojo y se miró al espejo. Mientras lo hacía, reflexionó que era una suerte que la gente sólo viera lo que había por fuera.

Por dentro, se estaba librando una intensa batalla en la que el sentido común se enfrentaba al deseo y la lógica a la pasión.

El episodio del coche le había recordado la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Era impos ble negarla, pero Bella no acababa de entenderlo.

Se puso unas sandalias de tacón y se dijo que ya faltaba poco, que después de aquella noche todo habría terminado.

No volvería a verlo, Edward volvería a Grecia y ella pediría el divorcio, que era lo que tenía que hacer.

¿No?

Bella se preguntó si el divorcio la libraría del dolor y del deseo. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar a otro hombre que la excitara tanto como Edward?

En ese momento, la sorprendió el sonido del timbre.

Fue a abrir y se encontró con Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta y ataviado con un esmoquin negro que realzaba su belleza clásica.

Lo primero que Bella pensó fue que iba a ser el centro de todas las miradas en la fiesta y lo segundo, que estaba sonriendo.

Aquello era lo peor que podía hacerle.

Cuando Edward se mostraba frío, ella podía mostrarse fría. Cuando Edward se ponía desagradable, ella podía ponerse igual. Pero cuando sonreía...

Bella sintió unas terribles ganas de abra arlo y de proponerle que se fueran a cenar a un chiringuito de la playa donde nadie los molestara, donde pudieran charlar y reír.

Lo único que quería era olvidar el pasado y volver a empezar.

Sorprendida ante sus pensamientos, intentó recordarse que Edward era su enemigo, pero aquel enemigo le aceleraba el corazón y la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca.

-Me encanta tu vestido -le dijo Edward esperando a que cerrara la puerta y alargándole la mano-. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría traído el descapotable. Es exactamente del mismo color.

-Así que ahora soy un complemento -comentó Bella ignorando su mano.

Edward sonrió y se la agarró por la fuerza.

-Los complementos se combinan para que pasen desapercibidos y tú, desde luego, no pasas desapercibida -le aseguró Edward.

Cuando subieron al coche, Bella se encontró recordando lo que había ocurrido allí unas horas antes.

-Relájate -le dijo Edward en tono divertido-. No me voy a abalanzar sobre ti cuando estamos a punto deaparecer ante todo el país en televisión. Cuando por fin hagamos lo que los dos nos morimos por hacer va a ser en total intimidad y sin prisas. Y, desde luego, no estaremos rodeados de periodistas.

Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-No vamos a hacer nada.

-Pero si ya lo estamos haciendo, _Anni_ -sonrió Edward mirándola a los ojos-. Estamos ya en el calentamiento y lo sabes.

-No -negó Bella sin pizca de convicción.

-Sí -sonrió Edward- ¿Por qué te empeñas en negar lo que es obvio que hay entre nosotros?

-Porque no funcionaría.

Edward enarcó la ceja.

-Pero si ya lo hemos hecho antes, _agape mou_. Ya sabemos que funciona.

Por supuesto, Edward estaba hablando de sexo, que era lo único que le importaba, lo único que le ofrecía.

Bella giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué ocurriría si aceptase su invitación? ¿Dónde la llevaría?

¿Al éxtasis?

Sí y, luego, a la depresión.

-Somos demasiado diferentes, Edward.

-Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre -señaló Edward riéndose-. Por supuesto que somos diferentes. Lo raro sería que no lo fuéramos.

Bella no podía soportar seguir hablando de ellos, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Entonces, la campaña ha salido bien, ¿verdad? ¿Te ha ayudado?

-Mucho -contestó Edward.

-Me alegro -dijo Bella mojándose los labios-. Pues ya está, ya hemos terminado.

-¿De verdad?

Hubo algo en cómo lo dijo que hizo que Bella sospechara que le tenía alguna sorpresa preparada, pero no pudo preguntárselo porque el coche se acababa de parar ante el cine donde iba a tener lugar el estreno y los flashes de las cámaras entraban por los cristales.

-Menos mal que no te he besado y llego con pintalabios por todas partes -comentó Edward- Sonríe, la publicidad es parte de tu trabajo.

-Sí, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estar a este lado de la cámara -contestó Bella un poco nerviosa-. Van a querer saber qué haces conmigo.

-En cuanto te vean con ese vestido, lo van a tener muy claro, _agape mou_ -sonrió Edward.

Bella se sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque Edward abrió la puerta y se vio inmersa en una lluvia de flashes.

Una vez sobre la alfombra roja, la tomó de la mano y ambos sonrieron a los periodistas, a los que Edward manejaba a su antojo.

Bella se dijo que no la necesitaba para nada.

Justo en ese momento, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la sorprendió besándola en la boca. Como locos, todos los fotógrafos quisieron captar el momento, la exclusiva que Edward les acababa de brindar.

«Mía», le dijo en voz baja.

Suya.

Satisfecho, Edward sonrió y se perdieron en el interior del edificio.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le preguntó Bella una vez a solas.

¿Por qué quería que lo fotografiaran con ella cuando llevaba dos semanas intentando hacer creer a los medios de comunicación que ya no era un ligón?

-Porque quería que las cosas quedaran claras -contestó Edward tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que tengas claro que eres mía.

-No soy uno de tus negocios, Edward.

-Por supuesto que no. Se me dan mucho mejor los negocio que tú, pero te advierto que, a partir de ahora, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

Bella lo miró confundida. Le había dicho que se iban a divorciar y ahora le estaba hablando de no la iba a compartir con nadie.

-Si te pones en plan macho griego, te planto cara -le advirtió.

-No esperaba menos de ti -sonrió Edward mirándole a los ojos-. Me encanta la guerra, sobre todo cuando es física.

-Edward...

-¿Has olvidado aquella primera vez? -le dijo al oído mientras le separaba las piernas con el muslo-. En la playa...

No estaba jugando limpio.

Deberían mirar hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

Bella cerró los ojos. Craso error. Nada más hacerla, se puso a revivir el pasado.

-Me ignorabas.

-Eras mi jefe -contestó Bella abriendo los ojos-. No quería nada contigo.

-Pero yo, sí. Huías de mí.

-Hubiera sido mejor que jamás me alcanzaras.

-No, _agape mou_, no me hubiera querido perder esa experiencia por nada del mundo.

A Bella le dio la sensación de que todos los presentes se habían esfumado y sólo estaban ellos dos en el mundo.

Recordó la playa en la que había perdido la virginidad y el cuerpo de Edward mientras hacían el amor.

-Fue la primera vez que tuve que correr tras una mujer -sonrió Edward- Aquello me pareció increíblemente erótico.

Bella sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración.

Al darse cuenta de que mucha gente los estaba mirando, se sonrojó.

-No es éste el lugar adecuado para mantener esta conversación -murmuró-. ¿Por qué me has pedido que venga contigo al estreno?

-Porque me gusta estar contigo.

-Pero si nos pasamos el día discutiendo -rió Bella con incredulidad.

-Me gusta discutir -sonrió Edward- Ésa es una de las razones por las que me dedico a los negocios.

-Te dedicas a los negocios porque te gusta ganar.

-Ésa es otra de las razones -admitió Edward pasándole una copa de champán.

-¿Se te ha escapado alguna vez un negocio?

-No, nunca.

-¿Por qué eres tan ambicioso? -quiso saber Bella estremeciéndose-. ¿Por qué quieres más a pesar de todo lo que tienes?

-Porque soy un hombre de negocios.

-Nunca te abres a los demás, ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué?

En ese momento, algunos de los invitados se les acercaron para saludarlos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió a toda prisa.

Bella apenas se concentró en la película pues todos sus sentidos estaban atrapados por el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado.

Sentía su pierna, su brazo y su aliento.

La conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte que se moría por tocarlo, pero no lo hizo porque su relación no era así.

No compartían ternura y amabilidad sino fuego y pasión, calor y lujuria.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía que Edward era capaz de ser tierno porque se había mostrado así con ella.

Era como si no quisiera reconocerlo y, en cual quier caso, no había habido nada de ternura a la hora de dar por terminada su relación.

¿Por qué sería tan frío?

Arropada por la oscuridad de la sala de cine, se preguntó qué habría ocurrido en su vida para convertirse en un hombre así.

Concentrada en sus pensamientos, apenas se enteró de la película ni de las conversaciones que tu vieron lugar después.

De lo que sí se enteró fue de la presencia de Edward, el hombre más poderoso y guapo de la fiesta.

Después de aquella noche, no volvería a verlo.

Para su sorpresa, aquello la angustió. Debería estar encantada de que saliera de su vida, pero no era así.

En realidad, siempre había estado presente en su cabeza. Siempre había estado presente en su vida, influyendo sus decisiones y sus sentimientos.

Al final de la velada, Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la condujo al coche que los esperaba.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la película? -le preguntó una vez a solas.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era obvio que Edward sabía que no se había concentrado en la filmación.

-Eh... -dijo buscando una respuesta ambigua-. La fotografía era muy bonita.

-¿No te ha parecido muy tensa?

-Sí, sí.

-Y emocionante -añadió Edward mirándola a la boca.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que no estaba hablando de la película.

-Edward...

-Por fin, ha llegado el momento de dejar de jugar, _agape mou_.

-¿Jugar?

-Ya estoy harto de calentamientos -dijo Edward con la voz ronca-. Llevamos así dos semanas y es toy llegando a mi límite.

A Bella le ocurría lo mismo.

Por eso precisamente era bueno que Edward se fuera. Así, Bella evitaría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Edward Cullen era como una droga. Había con seguido dejarla una vez, pero, ahora que la había vuelto a probar, la adicción era todavía más fuerte.

-Entonces, supongo que te viene muy bien que nuestra relación laboral haya terminado.

Edward no se movió, se quedó mirándola intensamente.

-No hemos terminado.

¿Cómo que no?

-Has aparecido en todos los medios de comunicación. No podemos hacer nada más por el momento.

-No me refiero al trabajo. Gracias a tu campaña, Kouropoulos quiere verme. Me voy a Grecia esta misma noche.

-Muy bien -dijo Bella sin entender qué tenía que ver aquello con ella-. Así que has conseguido lo que querías...

-No del todo. Todavía le tengo que convencer de que me venda lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Todo. Vas a venir conmigo a Blue Cove Island, _agape mou_ -contestó Edward apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Vas a venir en calidad de mi esposa y vas a convencer a Kouropoulos de que soy un hombre cariñoso y tierno del que se puede fiar. Te vienes conmigo a Grecia.

* * *

**Tachannnnnnnn jejejeejeje que les parece este Edward? Para que querra que que le acompañe Bella? jejeje queres saberlo? pues les tengo una pequeña sorpresa.. pues como n actualize ayer les dejare con otro cap.. asi que espero que les guste :)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

TRAS realizar el anuncio, Edward se echó hacia atrás y se preguntó qué le había llevado a perder la cabeza.

Llevaba meses intentando cerrar el negocio con Kouropoulos y, si Bella se quisiera vengar de él en la isla, daría al traste con todo rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de arriesgar mucho por una mujer. Una mujer que lo había traicionado. Por segunda vez en su vida, no comprendía por qué hacía algo. La primera vez había sido cuando se había casado con Bella.

-No pienso ir contigo a Grecia -le dijo ella.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de opinión y echarse atrás, pero el pánico que vio en sus ojos no hizo sino acrecentar su determinación.

Ignorando el increíble instinto que lo había llevado a ser multimillonario a los treinta años, insistió.

-Vamos de camino al aeropuerto.

-¡Edward, no! -exclamó Bella.

Edward vio deseo en sus ojos y sonrió encantado.

-Va a ser la oportunidad perfecta para mezclar placer y negocios -le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me necesitas para cerrar una compraventa con ese hombre?

Obviamente, no y ambos lo sabían.

-Edward, me prometiste que, cuando termináramos la campaña de cambio de imagen, me concederías el divorcio.

Edward se fijó en que a Bella se le habían en durecido los pezones y pensó que, en lugar de querer librarse de ella, sólo anhelaba tenerla en su cama.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio. Es sólo sexo, nos atraemos, así que deja de resistirte.

-Quiero que me lleves a casa ahora mismo.

Edward decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica, así que se acercó a ella y le levantó el mentón con dos dedos.

-Te sigo deseando. Jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti. En cuanto Kouropoulos nos vea juntos se dará cuenta de que nuestra relación es genuina.

Al ver la confusión de sus ojos, la besó y sintió cómo Bella abría la boca y lo besaba también.

-Lo que hay entre nosotros es tan fuerte que no comprendo por qué te resistes.

-Porque no me queda más remedio -murmuró Bella con indecisión-. No saldría bien, Edward.

-Tú y yo en una isla griega sin Farrer -contestó Edward- De verdad, _Anni_, va a salir bien. Tenemos cosas que arreglar entre nosotros y quiero hacerlo lejos de él.

Bella cerró los ojos.

-Edward, por favor...

Edward volvió a besarla. Había decidido esperar hasta que llegaran a Grecia, pero de repente se le antojó que el asiento trasero de su coche también podía ser un lugar perfecto para hacer el amor con ella.

-Me hiciste mucho daño, Edward -le dijo Bella al sentir su mano en el pelo.

-Tú a mí, también -contestó Edward- pero eso ha quedado atrás.

-Yo no quiero que vuelva suceder.

Al ver que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Edward se tensó sorprendido.

-_Anni_...

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Jamás había visto llorar a Bella. No era de esas mujeres.

-¡Jamás me acosté con James!

- Ya te dicho que todo eso ha quedado atrás -insistió Edward-. No vuelvas hablar de ello.

-Pero...

-Ven conmigo. Es lo que los dos queremos y lo sabes.

Bella intentó besarlo, pero Edward se echó hacia atrás.

-Si quieres estar conmigo, _Anni_, quiero que te dejes de farsas.

Edward vio cómo se debatía entre un montón de emociones y, al final, oyó un apenas audible «de acuerdo» de sus labios.

Entonces, sintió el mismo triunfo que sentía siempre que salía vencedor de un negocio, suspiró aliviado, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

-Esta vez, todo va salir bien, _agape mou_.

Al bajarse del coche en el aeropuerto y ver el avión privado de Edward, Bella se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Cinco años atrás, había conseguido no pensar en la riqueza de aquel hombre, había conseguido separar al hombre de negocios multimillonario del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-¿Qué Ocurre? -quiso saber Edward.

A continuación, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió de una manera tan seductora y encantadora que Bella se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

Debería insistir en que quería divorciarse y volver inmediatamente a su casa de Londres, pero se encontró deseando seguir a aquel hombre hasta el fin del mundo.

Edward la condujo escaleras arriba hasta la aeronave, donde una bonita azafata les dio la bienvenida.

Bella se sentó en una amplia y cómoda butaca de cuero mientras Edward iba a hablar con el piloto. Poco después, se reunió con ella.

Bella se dio cuenta de que la azafata la miraba con curiosidad y pensó que Edward debía de haber tenido alguna aventura con ella.

-No -le dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pen samiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Te estás preguntando si me he acostado con ella, ¿verdad?

-Eh...

-La respuesta es no.

-Me está mirando -insistió Bella- Debe de estar pensando que soy la siguiente.

-Lo que debe de estar pensando es que eres la primera mujer que sube a este avión.

-¿La primera? -dijo Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mañana, todos los periódicos griegos y la prensa internacional se harán eco de mi seria relación contigo.

-¿Nunca has traído a ninguna mujer a este avión?

-Se me ocurren formas más entretenidas de pasar una noche -contestó Edward divertido-. Eres completamente transparente, Bella. Me en canta verte celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-¿Ah, no? -sonrió Edward- Este avión sólo es un medio de transporte. Normalmente, mientras vuelo, trabajo. Te aseguro que no es un nido de amor.

-Me dejas mucho más tranquila -ironizó Bella.

-Claro que eso podría cambiar en breve.

Al ver la cara de estupefacción de Bella, retiró el desafío.

-Era una broma. Lo que tengo en mente hacer contigo no se puede hacer en el aire porque desencadenaríamos tremendas turbulencias.

Bella se sonrojó y sintió una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna ante aquella promesa de placer.

-Creo que será mejor que me hables de la compraventa que quieres realizar. Si quieres que tenga parte en ella, será mejor que tenga toda la información posible.

-Cobarde.

-Edward...

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios segundos y, al final, Edward se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y se relajó.

-¿Qué quieres saber de la compraventa?

-Para empezar, por qué quieres comprar la isla.

-Porque es un negocio redondo -contestó Edward algo tenso.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿Por qué querría aquella isla?

-Por favor, Edward, cuéntame la verdad. Dime qué estás pensando.

-Jamás le digo a nadie lo que pienso. Creo que será mejor que duermas un poco. Tienes cara de cansada.

-Si estoy cansada, es por tu culpa -murmuró Bella-. Llevo días trabajando horas y horas para ponerte fama de santo.

Edward abrió el ordenador portátil y se puso a trabajar.

Desde luego, tenía unos nervios de acero.

A Bella le hubiera gustado seguir haciéndole preguntas, pero los párpados le pesaban y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, habían aterrizado y brillaba el sol.

-Ah, estás despierta -comentó Edward apareciendo por la puerta de la cabina duchado y cambiado de ropa-. Pasa al baño, si quieres, y te cambias.

-¿Y qué me pongo? Te recuerdo que no me diste tiempo a hacer el equipaje.

-Lo tengo todo pensado. Por supuesto, nuestra ropa está en las maletas. pero hay algo fuera que espero que te guste.

-¿Nuestra ropa?

-Por supuesto. Si vamos a llegar como un matrimonio, nuestra ropa debe llegar junta.

-¿Y si me hubiera negado a venir?

-Entonces, supongo que la persona que deshiciera mi equipaje pensaría que tengo un gusto muy extraño a la hora de vestirme -contestó Edward mirando el reloj-. Tengo que llamar por teléfono.

Bella se duchó rápidamente y eligió un sencillo vestido de lino color melocotón. Tras maquillarse y peinarse, volvió junto a Edward, que estaba hablando con el piloto.

-Bonito vestido.

-¿Cómo sabías mi talla? -preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-No me parece una pregunta para hacerme en público -sonrió Edward echándose a un lado para que bajara por la escalerilla, que ya estaba puesta sobre la pista de aterrizaje.

Aunque era pronto, hacía calor y el sol brillaba con fuerza, así que Bella buscó un par de gafas de sol en el bolso.

Edward apareció a su lado, la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia el coche que los esperaba.

-Esta pista parece recién construida -comentó Bella.

-Sí, Kouropoulos la construyó hace un par de años. Antes sólo se podía llegar a la isla por barco.

-Supongo que sería más bonito así.

-Lo cierto es que tenía su encanto.

-¿Tú viniste alguna vez?

-Sí, de pequeño.

-¿De vacaciones?

-Sí, de vacaciones -contestó Edward algo tenso.

-Qué playas tan bonitas -se maravilló Bella mirando por la ventana mientras el coche avanzaba.

-A la mayoría de ella sólo se puede llegar en barco. Yo creo que eso le quita atractivo para los turistas.

-Obviamente, Kouropoulos ha creído todo lo contrario.

-Él construyó su complejo turístico en el sur de la isla. Allí hay muchas playas de arena blanca y agua cristalina, pero el resto de la isla está ahora deshabitado.

-¿Y cuando venías de niño dónde te hospedabas?

-En una casa...

Bella decidió no hacer más preguntas pues sabía que a Edward no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo.

Tras preguntarse si las vacaciones infantiles que había pasado allí tendrían algo que ver con su deseo de comprar la isla, Bella volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Ahí tienes Blue Cove Resort -le dijo Edward al cabo un rato.

Al verlo tan tenso, Bella lo agarró instintivamente de la mano y se la apretó con cariño.

-Nunca te había visto preocupado por un negocio. No te preocupes, entre los dos lo convenceremos para que te la venda.

Edward la miró sorprendido y Bella sonrió. Su reacción la había sorprendido a ella también. ¿Cuándo había dejado de pelearse con él para convertirse en un apoyo?

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció Edward cuando el coche se paró-. No olvides que se supone que estás tan enamorada de mí que te cuesta pensar con claridad.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Así era como se había sentido exactamente cinco años antes.

¿Y ahora?

Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que no tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Cuando estaba con él, no pensaba con claridad y le costaba respi rar.

Edward le estaba estrechando la mano a un hombre mayor que inmediatamente fue hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Y tú debes de ser Isabella! ¡Las fotografías no te hacen justicia!

-Solo Bella, ¿Qué fotografías?

-Tu fotografía aparece en todos los periódicos. La historia de Cullen reconciliándose con su esposa es la noticia del día. ¿Te gustó la película?

Bella se quedó helada al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

El beso...

-Sí, mucho -contestó intentando controlar su enfado.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que Edward la quería su lado por sus encantos? Para él, los negocios eran lo primero y ella no era ninguna excepción.

La había utilizado.

-Estás un poco pálida -comentó Kouropoulos-. Supongo que estarás cansada. Me tengo que ir a Atenas esta tarde porque ha surgido un imprevisto y no volveré hasta el viernes. Comenzaremos las negociaciones entonces. Así, podréis descansar. Hay un barco a vuestra disposición para que exploréis la isla.

Edward le dio las gracias y Bella se limitó a sonreír por miedo a explotar si abría la boca. Es taba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de que Edward y ella se iban a quedar casi una semana a solas.

Mientras les llevaban a la villa que iban a ocupar, apenas se fijó en el paisaje. La villa era blanca y grande, tenía piscina y una fabulosa terraza que daba el mar.

En otras circunstancias, a Bella le habría encantado, pero aquellas circunstancias no era normales. Estaba tan enfadada con Edward que no se podía relajar y disfrutar de lo que tenía ante sí.

No se podía creer que la hubiera vuelto a engañar con su encanto. Le había dicho que quería que fuera con él para ayudarlo en una negociación cuando, en realidad, la estaba manipulando para hacerse con la isla.

-¡Ahora comprendo por qué me besaste! -le re prochó una vez a solas-. ¡Lo hiciste para que nos fotografiaran! Así, Kouropoulos desayunaría hoy con nuestra fotografía. El marido que vuelve con su mujer. Otro truco para convencerlo de que eres un hombre bueno cuando, en realidad, eres un manipulador y un asqueroso.

-Son negocios -le recordó Edward-. En cualquier caso, no cambia lo que siento por ti. Por favor, no grites, podrían oímos.

-Claro, eso es lo único que te importa. Si me oyen gritar, la farsa que has preparado con tanto cuidado saltaría por los aires -le espetó furiosa.

-No digas tonterías -contestó Edward apretando los dientes-. ¿Lo que llevas haciendo tú dos semanas no es acaso manipular a la prensa?

-Eso es diferente -suspiró Bella- No me respetas en absoluto. Ya sé que tienes todo el dinero del mundo y que estás acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que te viene en gana, pero te advierto que yo no soy un juguete.

-¿Un juguete? Los juguetes son sencillos y sólo dan placer. Para tratar contigo hay que haber hecho un curso de desactivación de explosivos. Te aseguro que, si hubiera querido pasar una noche de lujuria, habría elegido a una mujer que no discuta conmigo siempre que estamos a solas.

-¡Me has utilizado!

-Lo que he hecho ha sido seguir con lo que tú ya habías hecho -le aseguró Edward- Quería que la gente tuviera cierta idea y lo he conseguido.

-Querías que creyeran que estamos juntos.

-Es que lo estamos.

-No.

-Sí. No tienes más que remitirte a las fotografías.

-Me has utilizado -insistió Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Por qué me has traído, Edward? Hay un montón de mujeres que se hubieran peleado por venir contigo, que se hubieran prestado encantadas a fingir que estaban enamoradas de ti. ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí cuando sabes que te odio?

-No me odias. Te gustaría odiarme, pero no puedes. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, te he elegido a ti porque no puedo parar de pensar en tu cuerpo.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y apretó los puños hasta que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Me besaste única y exclusivamente porque las cámaras estaban delante.

-Te besé porque estabas impresionante, _agape mou_ -contestó Edward acercándose y levantándole el mentón-. Mírame.

Bella obedeció y Edward la tomó con el otro brazo de la cintura y la apretó contra sí.

Bella ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió la potencia de su erección a través del vestido.

-Edward...

-¿Te crees que esto es también para las cámaras?

-Eres un canalla.

-No me apetece discutir contigo -dijo Edward acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Bellla intentó mojarse los labios y, al h cerlo, su lengua entró en contacto con el dedo de Edward y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante interminables segundos.

Ambos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro a la vez. Edward maldijo y la besó con desesperación mientras ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y se lanzaba a besar su boca.

Fue un beso brutal y desesperado, resultado de semanas de negación.

Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la empujó contra la puerta. Una vez allí. Se apretó contra ella para que sintiera su erección entre las piernas.

Bella gritó su nombre y Edward la levantó en vilo, le subió el vestido y le apartó las braguitas con movimientos expertos antes de adentrarse en su cuerpo.

Bella arqueó la espalda para facilitarle el acceso. Aquello era sexo en su estado más primitivo, un encuentro animal tan intenso que no se podía describir.

Fue rápido y salvaje, tan primitivo, que con cada embestida Bella jadeaba de agonía y placer.

-Mírame, _Anni_ -le ordenó Edward al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados-. Mírame.

Bella obedeció dejando que Edward la poseyera por completo mientras los dos alcanzaban el orgasmo juntos.

Al sentir el clímax, Bella gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras él se dejaba ir dentro de ella.

-Dios mío, _Anni _-le dijo dejándola en el suelo con cuidado.

Bella tenía la cara en su pecho y aspiraba su olor masculino en amplias bocanadas de aire.

No quería hablar.

Hablar estropearía el momento.

Edward debió de pensar lo mismo, porque no abrió la boca. Se limitó a tomarla en brazos, a dejarla en la cama y a tumbarse a su lado.

-Eso no ha sido porque hubiera cámaras delante.

Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti -le dijo Edward muy serio acariciándole el pelo-. Tengo miedo.

Bella se quedó helada ante la inesperada confesión emocional.

-Siempre presumo de ser un hombre controlado, pero contigo... contigo me desespero y no sé quién soy.

Aquello era lo más lejos que había llegado Edward jamás. Le estaba sugiriendo que lo que había entre ellos era especial.

-Edward...

Bella sintió su lengua en el cuello.

-Llevo dos semanas mirándote y queriendo arrancarte la ropa y poseerte. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Bella lo miró frustrada porque Edward acababa de reducir de nuevo su relación a una relación puramente sexual.

Aparentemente encantado por haberlo dejado claro, se incorporó y se quitó la camisa.

Mientras alargaba la mano y le acariciaba el musculoso torso, Bella decidió que, si él sólo quería ofrecerle sexo, ella lo aceptaría gustosa.

Edward le agarró la mano, se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a lamerle los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bella sintió que se estremecía, elevó las caderas y el vestido le resbaló hasta la cintura. Edward le bajó la cremallera del vestido y la desnudó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A continuación, se desnudó él también y volvió a su lado.

Bella admiró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer. Aquel hombre era de masiado guapo y sexy para resistirse.

Edward la besó y comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, tomó uno de sus pezones entre los labios y lo succionó haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.

A continuación, siguió su viaje hacia las profundidades de su cuerpo. Bella gozó como jamás había gozado.

Estaba tan desesperada que no se reconocía a sí misma. Lo deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a suplicar.

Cuando creía que iba a morir de placer, Edward le separó los muslos.

-Qué sexy eres, _agape mou_ -le dijo con voz ronca-. Me encanta ver que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se introdujo en su cuerpo haciéndola gemir. Bella acompasó sus movimientos, deseosa de aplacar su sed, hasta que alcanzó el clímax gritando su nombre.

Inmediatamente, sintió que Edward se estremecía y se dejó caer sobre ella. Entonces, entre sus brazos, Bella se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

Siempre lo había amado y seguía amándolo.

Por eso se había casado.

Y por eso no se había divorciado.

No había podido hacerlo. En su corazón, siempre seguiría casada con él.

Al darse cuenta de que jamás podría gozar de una relación casual, sin ataduras, con Edward Cullen, se quedó rígida, intentando asimilar que iba de cabeza a un desastre emocional sin precedentes.

-¿Estás convencida ahora de que te deseo? -le preguntó Edward apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Bella cerró los ojos, conmovida en todo su ser por la increíble experiencia que acababan de compartir.

Estaba convencida de que la deseaba, pero ella quería que fuera algo más.

Mucho más.

Decidida a no pedir imposibles, se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos para aprovechar el momento.

-Ha sido increíble -le dijo Edward besándola en la frente-. El mejor sexo de mi vida.

Sexo.

Estaba muy claro que Edward no quería otra cosa.

En aquellos momentos Bella estaba demasiado cansada y se dejó llevar por el sueño porque no había un lugar mejor en el mundo para abandonarse al descanso que los brazos de su hombre.

Edward se preguntó qué demonios le estaba pasando.

¿Qué había sido de su capacidad de control?

Bella dormía junto a él, hecha un ovillo, y se dijo que no la apartaba de su lado porque no quería despertarla, así que se quedó mirando al techo intentando entender la situación.

Llevarla con él a la isla no había sido una buena idea. Era un riesgo enorme. Bella podía dar al traste con la compraventa.

Al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida había dejado que la libido se interpusiera entre él y sus negocios, se consoló pensando que cualquier hombre podía dejarse llevar por una mujer excepcionalmente bonita.

Y Bella era excepcionalmente bonita. Y alegre. E inteligente. E interesante. La lista de cualidades fue aumentando de manera alarmante y Edward decidió concentrarse en sus defectos.

Tras pensar unos cuantos minutos, sólo se le ocurrió que Isabella había sido la que había terminado con su relación cinco años atrás.

Tal vez, por eso se comportaba así con ella ahora.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien iniciaba y finalizaba una relación. Por eso probablemente es taba obsesionado con ella. Para colmo, el sexo en tre ellos era maravilloso.

Como cualquier hombre de su tiempo, aprovechaba la ocasión.

A pesar de sus intentos por racionalizar su comportamiento con Bella, Edward se dio cuenta de que había gozado de buen sexo en otras relaciones, pero nunca había perdido el control.

Sin embargo, con Bella era distinto.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

En ese momento, Bella suspiró en sueños y se apartó de él y Edward esperó a sentir el alivio que sentía siempre cuando el necesario afecto poscoital terminaba.

Pero el alivio no llegó y se encontró luchando consigo mismo para no volver a abrazarla. Enfadado consigo mismo, se levantó y fue a darse una ducha fría.

Mientras el agua helada le resbalaba por el cuerpo, Edward decidió que lo mejor era poner distancia entre ellos.

Lo había hecho con otras mujeres, así que, ¿por qué iba ser diferente con Bella?

Sexo y divorcio. No había problema. No sentía nada por ella.

Cuando Bella se despertó, vio que Edward ya estaba vestido y la estaba observando como si fuera un animal extremadamente peligroso e impredecible.

-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado -la saludó de manera brusca-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

¿Un paseo?

Bella se preguntó qué había ocurrido para que Edward hubiera cambiado tanto en una hora.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o se había quedado dormida en sus brazos? ¿Cuándo se había levantado, duchado y vestido? ¿Y por qué la miraba como si fuera el error más grande de su vida?

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? -le preguntó incorporándose.

Edward negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta para salir a la terraza con una prisa desmedida.

Bella suspiró, se levantó y se vistió a toda velocidad poniéndose un bonito sombrero que había encontrado en su equipaje.

Si Edward quería que fueran a pasear, irían a pa sear.

Obviamente, se había vuelto loco.

Cuando salió a la terraza lo encontró mirando al mar con el ceño fruncido. Se giró hacia ella y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Bella sabía que Edward no cambiaría jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía con él? Cuando cerró la puerta, pensó que Edward iba a distanciarse de ella, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

Se acercó a ella y la besó como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Dos semanas sin sexo es demasiado tiempo -le dijo.

Bella se quedó mirándolo confundida y se preguntó por qué intentaba darle excusas por besarla. Ella estaba encantada y halagada de que la encontrara tan irresistible físicamente. Ya que era lo único que iba a obtener de él, había decidido disfrutarlo.

-¿Estás lista? -sonrió-. Te quiero enseñar mi isla.

-Todavía no la has comprado.

-Pero será mía en breve.

-Nunca piensas en el fracaso, ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no. Venga, nos vamos de excursión.

-¿Me llevo un bañador?

-Eso depende de lo valiente que seas -contestó Edward en tono divertido.

Salieron de la villa y Edward, tras dudarlo un momento, la tomó de la mano. Intentando no hacerse ilusiones por semejante gesto, Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están los fotógrafos esta vez?

-¿Es que acaso no puede uno ser romántico?

-Tú no eres romántico, Edward.

-¿Y qué es lo que llevamos haciendo desde que hemos llegado?

-Eso es sólo sexo -contestó Bella.

Edward la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-En la cama nos va muy bien y me encanta que no me pidas una historia sentimental, como hacen otras mujeres.

Bella se quedó sin palabras.

Si alguna vez se volviera a enamorar, cosa que creía poco probable, tendría que ser de un hombre que tuviera un poco más de tacto.

-Mi padre confundía constantemente el sexo con el amor y eso le costó una fortuna -le explicó Edward.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

Era la primera vez que Edward le hablaba de su padre.

-No aprendía ni a la de tres. Tras el primer divorcio millonario, tendría que haber aprendido a desconfiar de las mujeres. Pero no lo hizo. Cada vez que conocía a una, creía haberse enamorado y le daba todo lo que quería.

-Supongo que al ser rico tienes que tener cuidado con la relaciones que entablas, pero me parece bonito que tu padre tuviera ilusión cada vez que empezaba una. Es romántico.

-¿Romántico? -dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos con incredulidad-. ¿Qué hay de romántico en que te tomen por tonto?

-Cuando tu padre iniciaba una relación lo hacía creyendo que era la definitiva. ¿Está casado ahora?

-Murió cuando yo tenía veintiún años dejándome una barbaridad de deudas, muchos empleados descontentos y unas cuantas mujeres muy ricas que querían más.

Bella se mordió el labio ante aquella revelación y empezó a entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Edward.

-Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que, al final, encontró a alguien que lo quiso de verdad. Lo siento, debió de ser duro para ti.

-Bueno, digamos que aprendí una lección muy valiosa -contestó Edward sonriendo con ironía-. Que el amor cuesta mucho dinero.

Bella se preguntó por qué aquel comentario le había dolido tanto cuando sabía que no la quería.

-Desde luego, sólo a ti se te ocurre hablar así de las relaciones sentimentales.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Si mi padre hubiera sido como yo, tal vez, no habría perdido todo.

-¿Y tu madre?

Edward se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Mi madre fue la esposa número dos. Se quedó con mi padre lo suficiente como para darle un hijo, yo, y luego decidió valerse de su dinero para darse la gran vida.

-Qué horror -comentó Bella haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Edward la miró con impaciencia.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, así que da igual.

Sin embargo, Bella se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de su madre le tenía que haber influido mucho, sobre todo a la hora de tratar con las mujeres.

-¿Te ha sentado mal que Kouropoulos se haya ido? -le preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No, sólo está jugando -rió Edward-. La verdad es que me alegro de que se haya ido porque, así, podremos estar tú y yo solos.

Bella tragó saliva, pero se dijo que sólo estaba hablando de sexo.

Cruzaron la playa y tomaron un estrecho sendero.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Bella.

-Te quiero enseñar un sitio -contestó Edward.

-Vete más despacio -le pidió Bella pues el camino avanzaba cuesta arriba.

-Perdona, ya hemos llegado -sonrió Edward.

Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró ante una cala perfecta de arena dorada y agua azul turquesa.

-Oh -exclamó sorprendida-. Esto es un paraíso, parece sacado de un folleto de viajes.

-Sí -contestó Edward a su lado-. Esta playa se llama «cala azul» porque los colores son muy intensos. El nombre de la isla proviene de esta playa.

-Nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Y mira esa casa de ahí. ¿Estará habitada?

-No.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Bella comprendiendo de repente-. Ésta es la casa en la que solías pasar las vacaciones de pequeño, ¿verdad?

Edward no contestó.

-¿Por eso quieres comprar la isla? -le preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Por la casa?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

-No, hoy no -contestó Edward.

Bella miró hacia la casa y lo tomó de la mano. Edward no la retiró.

-¿Quién vivía en ella?

Edward tomó aire.

-Mi abuela -contestó-. Vivió en esa casa toda su vida.

-¿Era suya?

-Esta isla era de mi padre, pero la perdió tras un divorcio -le explicó Edward con crudeza.

Acto seguido, se giró y tomó el sendero de vuelta sin soltarle la mano.

Aquello dio esperanzas a Bella. En aquel momento de su vida, la necesitaba y no era sólo para acostarse con ella. Se sentía como si hubiera conseguido franquear una puerta muy pesada.

-¿Tu abuela perdió la casa?

-La habría perdido, pero murió antes.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Estaba traumatizada porque mi padre hubiera perdido la isla. Era muy mayor y jamás se recuperó de la conmoción -le explicó Edward mirando al mar.

Bella intentó comprender cómo se debía de sentir una persona al perder la casa en la que había vivido toda la vida.

-Me parece terrible...

-La encontré yo muerta -le confesó Edward apretándole la mano-. Tenía nueve años.

Sin pensarlo, Bella le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo abrazó. El dolor que vio en sus ojos era tan intenso que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Qué horror...

-Lo más horrible fue perder a la única persona del mundo a la que realmente le importaba -le explicó-. Mi abuela estaba furiosa con mi padre. La noche antes de morir me hizo prometer que, algún día, recuperaría la isla.

Bella cerró los ojos al comprender, por fin, por qué Edward quería comprar la isla. Estaba cumpliendo una promesa. La promesa que le había hecho a su abuela con nueve años.

-¿Desde cuándo es la isla de Kouropoulos?

-Desde que se la vendió la esposa número tres -contestó Edward-. La compró hace veintiséis años y nunca la ha querido vender.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que va a querer venderla ahora?

-Tiene problemas económicos. La verdad es que no me explico por qué no la ha vendido antes.

-¿Sabe por qué la quieres comprar tú?

-No tengo ni idea.

-A tu padre le debió de doler mucho perderla.

-Cuando la perdió, tenía problemas más graves en los que pensar. Sus empresas estaban arruin das. Cuando murió, estaban en suspensión de pagos.

-Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

-Sí, lo fue.

-¿Y cuando tu abuela murió con quién te quedaste tú viviendo?

-Con la siguiente esposa -rió Edward.

-Tu infancia debió de ser muy solitaria. ¿Por eso donas tanto dinero para obras sociales infantiles?

-Mi infancia fue estupenda -contestó Edward seriamente-. Aprendí desde muy pequeño a no fiarme de nadie más que de mí mismo y eso me ha venido muy bien.

Bella se mordió el labio.

Tal vez, le había ido muy bien de cara a los negocios, pero, desde luego, para su vida personal, a la hora de amar, no.

Aquel hombre no creía en el amor y Bella estaba empezando a entender por qué.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Edward apretó los dientes irritado. Jamás le había contado aquello a nadie y ahora se lo acababa de contar a Bella.

Sentir sus dedos y ver la compasión de sus ojos habían derribado las barreras emocionales que había colocado entre el mundo y él.

Sorprendido por su comportamiento, ignoró la mirada de preocupación de Bella y se dirigió a la playa.

¿Qué le hacía aquella mujer?

¿Por qué siempre se comportaba de manera extraña cuando estaba con ella?

-¿Te apetece que nos bañemos antes de cenar? -le propuso Bella cambiando de tema.

-Pareces una niña pequeña -sonrió Edward.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que eso tenga nada de malo -dijo Bella quitándose las sandalias y corriendo hacia el agua-. ¡Qué haces! -añadió cuando Edward la tomó en brazos por la espalda.

-¿Qué me das si no te tiro al agua?

-Te voy a poner un ojo morado como me tires -contestó Bella-. Y a ver cómo le explicas eso a Kouropoulos.

-Empiezo a desear que Kouropoulos y todo este asunto se termine cuanto antes -murmuró Edward-. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo en la playa y preferiría que fuera sin público. ¿Recuerdas el Caribe?

Bella se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-¿Y me lo preguntas aquí delante de todo el mundo? ¿No tienes compasión? Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Estábamos solos tú y yo con el mar y las estrellas.

Edward dijo algo en griego y la dejó caer en el agua.

Bella cayó de pie, rió y se agarró a su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Refrescamos -sonrió Edward echándole agua con el pie.

-¡Edward! ¡Para! -rió a carcajadas.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio que Edward la estaba mirando con tanto deseo que se asustó. Acto seguido, la tomó de la muñeca, recogieron sus zapatos y corrieron hacia la villa.

Una vez dentro, hicieron el amor de manera tan desesperada y rápida que a Bella le costó creer que hubiera sucedido.

-Recuérdame que le comente a Kouropoulos que cambie el suelo de las villas. El mármol no es muy cómodo para hacer el amor -comentó Edward.

-Si hubieras esperado, habríamos llegado al dormitorio –contestó Bella.

-Sí, pero ya no podía más –sonrió Edward de manera seductora-. Creo que lo mejor será que pasemos la tarde en la piscina, a ver si así nos tranquilizamos.

Bella tenía serias dudas porque sabía que su acalorada reacción por él siempre que lo tenía cerca se debía a lo que sentía por Edward.

Para colmo, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil no hablarle de sus sentimientos.

Aquella noche, cenaron en la terraza y se quedaron hablando con una copa de vino hasta que anocheció.

Bella se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Después de cenar, Edward la condujo al dormitorio y allí la desnudó con manos amables, pero urgentes.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron poco más o menos igual.

Se levantaban tarde, desayunaban en el jardín y salían a recorrer la isla a pie o en barco. Cuando hacía mucho calor, volvían a casa y hacían el amor hasta que Bella quedaba exhausta.

Edward no parecía cansarse nunca. Incluso tenía fuerzas para trabajar desde el ordenador portátil mientras ella descansaba.

Nunca se separaba de ella y a Bella eso le encantaba. Era como si no pudiera vivir sin ella. Claro que no era eso porque Edward era la persona más independiente que conocía y, además, no la encontraba tan irresistible.

-¿No necesitas dormir un poco? -le preguntó un día.

-Acostarme contigo me da energías, _agape mou_ -sonrió Edward dándole un beso en la boca-. Aunque yo esté en este paraíso contigo, los negocios siguen su curso y tengo que atenderlos.

-Pero estás de vacaciones.

-Eso parece, pero te recuerdo que esto es un viaje de negocios.

Bella sintió una terrible punzada de dolor.

Ella que había estado viviendo como en una luna de miel, recordó el motivo de su viaje y por qué la había llevado con él.

La felicidad se evaporó.

El quinto día, la burbuja de felicidad se rompió definitivamente.

-Ha llamado Kouropoulos -anunció Edward-. Ya ha vuelto y quiere que cenemos hoy con él.

-Ah -contestó Bella pensando que todo había acabado.

-¿Qué pasa? Cualquiera diría que se te acaba de morir el perro.

-No, nada, es que me gustaba estar a solas con tigo.

Al ver que Edward fruncía el ceño, se dijo que tal vez no tendría que haberle dicho la verdad.

-Yo también me lo estoy pasando muy bien y te aseguro que después de cenar te voy a traer aquí y te voy a violar -sonrió.

A pesar de que había intentado bromear, Bella se dio cuenta de que había cambiado. Durante los últimos días se había relajado, pero ahora el hombre de negocios había vuelto y la luna de miel se había terminado.

Bella miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenían que empezar a cambiarse. Miró a Edward, que leía relajadamente junto a la piscina, y fue hacia él.

-Tenemos que cambiamos -le dijo besándolo en el hombro-. Nos esperan dentro de media hora.

-Dúchate tú primero, yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas -contestó Edward.

Cuando Bella salió de la ducha envuelta en su albornoz, Edward estaba hablando por teléfono.

Bella se acercó al armario. Eligió un con junto de ropa interior, dejó caer el albornoz y comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que Edward había dejado de hablar. Se giró hacia él y se encontró mirándola con avidez.

-No te vuelvas a cambiar jamás delante de mí cuando esté hablando -le dijo en tono divertido- No me he enterado de nada de lo que me ha dicho mi abogado -le dijo tras colgar.

-¿Te cuesta concentrarte cuando estás conmigo? -bromeó Bella.

-Sí -admitió Edward- Llevo tres semanas desconcentrado.

-Si te desconcentro, ¿por qué has querido que trabajara para ti?

-Porque me dijiste que no desde el principio y ya sabes que no me gustan las negativas.

-¿Sólo por eso?

Edward dudó un momento.

-No, también porque entre tú y yo hay ciertos asuntos pendientes.

Bella lo miró con deseo.

-No me mires así porque hemos quedado dentro de un cuarto de hora y no podemos llegar tarde -le advirtió Edward-. Hay un negocio muy importante en juego.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría. Bella se apartó de él y se dirigió al tocador para maquillarse.

-Claro.

Edward se metió en la ducha y, cuando salió, se sacó una cajita del bolsillo del albornoz y se la en tregó de manera casual, pero la miró con intensidad.

-Te he comprado esto.

Bella miró la cajita y no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones.

Edward la abrió y Bella ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de unos pendientes.

¿De verdad había creído que iba a ser un anillo de compromiso?

Nunca le había regalado uno porque se habían casado tan rápido que no había habido tiempo. Sólo tenía la alianza, que estaba en aquellos momentos en algún cajón de su casa.

-Son preciosos, Edward -sonrió disimulando su decepción.

-Como tú.

Bella se sonrojó y los tomó en la palma de la mano.

-¿Por qué me los has comprado?

-Para demostrarte que puedo ser romántico -contestó Edward apartándole el pelo de la cara-. Póntelos. Seguro que te quedan fenomenal.

Efectivamente, le quedaban de maravilla.

-Te quiero... dar las gracias -le dijo Bella mirándose en el espejo.

Edward la miró a los ojos de manera extraña y, a continuación, se dirigió al armario y se puso una camisa limpia.

Cuando Bella vio que elegía unos pantalones, desvió la mirada antes de que se quitara la toalla que llevaba enrollada a la cintura.

-Te prometo que me portaré bien -le dijo desde la puerta-. Siempre y cuando tú te comportes, claro.

Edward rió, se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y se reunió con ella.

-¿Lista?

* * *

**Vaya... todo puede pasar.. entrara otro personaje que pueda que destruya lo que Bella y Edward estan contruyendo.. quién será? gracias por sus comentarios y por dar favorita a esta historia, a todas Gracias :)**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-RECUERDA, _Anni_, que estás tan enamorada de mí que te cuesta pensar con claridad -le dijo Edward apretándole la mano mientras subían los escalones de la terraza.

A Bella le entraron ganas de reírse ante aquella ironía pues describía prácticamente lo que sentía en realidad.

Cuando llegaron bajo el emparrado y Kouropoulos salió a recibirlos seguido por una mujer, a Bella se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Era Marina, su antigua jefa.

¿Qué hacía allí?

-Buenas noches, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien -los saludó su anfitrión-. Mi esposa y mi hija se han quedado en Atenas, pero os quiero presentar a Marina, mi directora de asuntos internos.

¿Marina trabajaba para Kouropoulos?

Bella no tuvo más remedio que estrecharle la mano e intentar sonreír.

-Isabella y yo ya nos conocemos -dijo Marina con tanta frialdad en los ojos que Bella se estremeció.

-Marina trabajaba para mí -confirmó Edward.

Bella se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.

-Deberías haberla cuidado mejor para que no se fuera -bromeó Kouropoulos.

Bella apretó los dientes. Edward había cuidado demasiado bien de Marina.

Ignorándola completamente, Marina fue hacia él sonriéndole de manera casi indecente y le ofreció una copa de champán.

Bella tuvo que aguantar que Edward sonriera agradecido y aceptara la copa como si no pasara nada.

¿Es que no tenía conciencia?

Habían hecho el amor desde que habían puesto un pie en la isla y ahora estaba flirteando con otra mujer. Y no con una mujer cualquiera.

Marina era la mujer con la que Edward se había acostado cinco años atrás.

La mujer que había destruido su matrimonio. Por culpa de ella, Bella había buscado consuelo en James.

-¿Qué te parece la isla? -le preguntó Kouropoulos.

-Es preciosa -contestó Bella sinceramente-. Realmente preciosa.

Miró de reojo y comprobó que Marina y Edward seguían hablando. Tenían las cabezas tan juntas que le dieron náuseas.

¿Cómo le podía hacer Edward aquello?

¿Cómo podía ligar tan abiertamente con su antigua amante?

Por cómo lo miraba, ella estaba más que dispuesta a volver a serio.

De repente, a Bella se le ocurrió que, tal vez, el viaje a la isla no hubiera sido nunca un viaje de negocios sino una manera de estar con Marina.

¿Y entonces para qué la había llevado a ella? ¿Para distraerse?

-Espero que te lo estés pasando bien. Mañana, Edward y yo tendremos que hablar de negocios, pero Marina se quedará contigo encantada.

-No quiero que se moleste por mí -contestó Bella tan enfadada que apenas podía hablar-. Prefiero quedarme tranquilamente en la piscina, gracias -añadió acercándose a Edward para que Marina entendiera quién mandaba allí ahora-. La verdad es que estoy cansada porque no hemos parado en todo el día, ¿verdad, cariño?

Edward se limitó a sonreír.

Confundida por su reacción, Bella se bebió la copa de champán de un trago y se sirvió otra. ¿Estaba utilizando a Marina para darle celos o sería al revés?

En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego.

Habló poco mientras se tomaban el champán, dispuesta a matar mientras observaba a Edward y Marina, que no paraban de hablar.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan boba? Edward era incapaz de comprometerse con una sola mujer aunque sólo fuera en una relación sexual.

Edward le había dicho que tenía que ser encantadora, pero realmente no le salía. Se pasó toda la cena sin apenas escuchar lo que se decía a su alrededor.

-Desde que dejaste Cullen&Volakis lndustries, te ha ido muy bien, ¿no? -le preguntó Kouropoulos mientras se tomaba el café- He visto algunas de tus campañas y me parecen realmente increíbles.

-Gracias -contestó Bella.

-Es increíble lo bien que les va a algunos con el paso del tiempo -comentó Marina con frialdad-. Supongo que los innumerables errores que cometiste cuando trabajabas para mí te enseñaron mucho.

-El único error que cometí entonces fue enamorarme de Edward -contestó Bella con la misma frialdad.

Era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero sabía que Edward no las iba a tomar enserio. Creería que eran parte del papel que le había tocado interpretar.

-Si estabas tan enamorada, ¿cómo duró tan poco vuestro matrimonio? -quiso saber Kouropoulos.

Aquella pregunta tan directa, tomó a Bella por sorpresa y no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo a Marina.

-Tuvimos algunas diferencias -contestó Edward tomando la copa de vino y brindando por ella-, pero las hemos resuelto.

A Bella le estaba costando cada vez más seguir con aquella farsa, pero se dijo que era necesario.

-En aquel entonces, Edward no quería comprometerse con nadie -comentó-Le gustaba la variedad -añadió mirando a Marina de manera desafiante.

Vio cómo su antigua jefa palidecía de rabia y se preparó para la confrontación, recordándose que ya no era su empleada y que aquella mujer no podía hacerle absolutamente nada.

-Sí, a Edward siempre le ha gustado tener muchas mujeres a su alrededor -comentó Kouropoulos- Espero que eso haya cambiado ahora. ¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto juntos?

-Llevábamos varios meses hablando y viéndonos, pero no hemos vuelto hasta hace un par de semanas -les explicó Edward.

-Realmente romántico.

-Sí, y muy largo ya, ¿no? -intervino Marina-. Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que sigas tu camino.

Bella miró a Edward a los ojos y vio en ellos un brillo especial. Edward le tomó la mano.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo.

Desde luego, era un maravilloso actor.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no retirar la mano y abofetearlo.

Ya habría tiempo cuando estuvieran a solas.

De repente, no pudo soportarlo más y se puso en pie.

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada -se excusó mirando a Kouropoulos-. ¿Os importa que me re tire?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó su anfitrión-. Edward, vete con ella si quieres porque mañana hemos quedado pronto.

-¿Por qué no vuelves luego y nos tomamos una copa? -sugirió Marina-. Es muy pronto para irse a la cama.

-Bueno, eso depende... -rió Kouropoulos-. Me parece que nos veremos en la reunión de mañana.

Marina apretó los dientes, pero se forzó a sonreír.

-En ese caso, hasta mañana. Yo también voy a estar en la reunión.

Bella miró a Edward, pero no percibió ninguna expresión en su rostro. Tras darse las buenas noches, tomaron el camino de regreso a la villa.

En cuanto llegaron, Bella dejó salir toda la rabia y la humillación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarme a una cena en la que sabes que va a estar esa mujer? -le espetó sollozando y fuera de control.

Edward se quedó helado en el sitio, visiblemente sorprendido por su ataque.

-No sé de qué hablas. Como sigas comportándote como has hecho esta noche, vas a dar al traste con la venta.

-Me importa un bledo -mintió Bella con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas-. Lo único que me importa es que has tenido la caradura de sentarme a la mesa con tu amante.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Un hombre jamás debe presentarle a su esposa a su amante! -insistió Bella.

-¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? ¿Crees que Marina es mi amante?

-Ahora no lo sé -contestó Bella enfadada-. Tú sabrás, Edward. Sé que hace cinco años lo era.

-Ya basta. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo creía que estabas enfadada porque Marina era tu jefa y te despedí delante de ella. Creí que estabas avergonzada y que por eso estabas tan callada.

- Yo no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme -contestó Bella en actitud desafiante-. Yo no hice nada para que me despidieras, te equivocaste al hacerla, y espero que te pese en la conciencia.

-Vamos a ir por partes. ¿Por qué crees que Marina es mi amante?

-Porque lo era entonces y esta noche parecías muy contento de volver a verla.

-Escúchame atentamente, Isabella, porque no tengo costumbre de repetirme. Nunca he tenido una aventura con Marina -le dijo Edward agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -contestó Bella mirándolo dolida-. Estaba en tu oficina. Desnuda.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Edward confundido-. ¿Cuándo viste a Marina desnuda en mi oficina?

-¡La noche en la que me encontraste con James! ¿Qué te creías que iba a hacer? ¿Creías que iba comportarme como una esposa sumisa? -le espetó Bella zafándose de sus garras.

-Quiero que me cuentes exactamente qué ocurrió aquella noche -dijo Edward con la respiración acelerada-. Quiero saberlo todo.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Ya fue horrible entonces, por favor, no me pidas que lo reviva.

-Necesito que me lo cuentes todo -insistió Edward.

Bella tomó aire.

-¿Quiere verme ahora? -había preguntado Bella dejando la lista de medios de comunicación que estaba confeccionando y sonriendo abiertamente.

-Parece ser que tu marido no puede estar separado de ti mucho tiempo -contestó James.

-Creía que estaba trabajando -contestó Bella poniéndose en pie.

-Desde hace dos meses, desde que conseguiste cazarlo, el jefe no piensa demasiado en el trabajo –comentó James con sarcasmo.

Isabella frunció el ceño. James y ella eran muy amigos, pero algo en su relación había cambiado desde que se había casado con Edward.

-Bueno, voy a ir a ver qué quiere. Si alguien me necesita...

-Le diré que estás con el jefe -contestó James en caminándose al bar.

Mientras iba hacia el despacho de su marido, Bella pensó que tendría que hablar con su amigo seriamente más tarde porque estaba bebiendo demasiado últimamente.

Encantada de que no pudiera estar unas horas sin verla, se soltó el pelo porque sabía que a Edward le gustaba así y se encaminó hacia la habitación donde tenía su despacho.

Al llegar a la zona en la que normalmente estaban las secretarias, le extrañó ver que no había nadie.

Llamó a la puerta y entró. Al principio, creyó que tampoco había nadie allí, pero, entonces, la vio.

Marina vestía tan sólo un albornoz, llevaba el pelo recogido y sonreía encantada.

-¿Marina? -exclamó Bella.

-Isabella -contestó su jefa mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

En ese momento, Bella oyó el ruido del agua de la ducha y, acto seguido, la voz de Edward indicándole a Marina que dejara unos documentos sobre la mesa.

Bella sintió náuseas.

-¿Cómo has podido?

-No creerías que iba a ser sólo para ti, ¿verdad? -sonrió su jefa-. En cuanto he querido, ha vuelto conmigo.

El agua dejó de correr y Bella se dio cuenta de que, en breves momentos, tendría que enfrentarse a Edward.

No podía hacerlo, así que salió corriendo por el pasillo, donde se encontró con James.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Bella temblaba tanto que James le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a mi habitación -le indicó.

Bella no podía ni pensar, así que lo siguió sin decir palabra.

Una vez en su habitación, no pudo parar de llorar en un buen rato, aferrada a él. De repente, James la llevó a la cama, se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a darle besos que olían a whisky por el cuello.

Bella intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo.

-Olvídate de él, Isabella, no merece la pena.

-¡James!

-Eres preciosa y te deseo hace mucho tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No, no lo sabía y aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Edward completamente furioso.

Al recordar su traición, Bella abrazó a James y lo besó.

Edward se quedó mirándola en silencio.

-¿Quién te dio el recado de que te quería ver? -le preguntó.

-James -contestó Bella.

Edward apretó los dientes.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que me oíste decir desde la ducha.

-No sé, no me acuerdo.

-¡Haz memoria!

-Creo que... estabas diciendo algo de una lista de invitados -contestó Bella sin comprender por qué era importante aquel detalle-. Sí, le dijiste que la dejara sobre la mesa.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?

-Dejé de oír la ducha, miré a Marina y ella... sonrió. Obviamente, quería que os pillara juntos.

-Pero no estábamos juntos. ¡Yo estaba en la ducha y ella, en mi despacho!

-¿Y qué? ¡Estaba desnuda!

-¿De verdad?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No, yo no sé nada. Recuerdo que aquella noche vino a mi despacho e intentó seducirme, como tantas otras veces. A mí cada vez aquello me ponía más y más violento. No me metí en la ducha hasta haberme asegurado de que estaba solo. Desde luego, no sabía que tú estuvieras allí.

Bella se quedó helada.

-¿Intentó seducirte?

-Deja que te cuente mi versión de aquella noche -suspiró Edward-. Cuando salí de la ducha, el despacho estaba vacío. Me estaba vistiendo cuando recibí una llamada de Marina diciéndome que te había visto muy afectada por algo en compañía de James. Por supuesto, fui a buscarte.

-¿Por supuesto? ¿Te importaba que estuviera mal?

-Claro -le aseguró Edward-. Aunque no sé para qué porque, cuando te encontré, estabas besando a Farrer.

-No sé qué le pasó aquella noche -recordó Bella-. Estaba medio borracho. Llevaba todo el día comportándose de manera extraña y, para re matarlo, se abalanzó sobre mí. Cuando te vi en la puerta, estaba tan dolida que quise demostrarte que no me importabas.

Edward se quedó mirándola a los ojos en silen cio.

-Me parece que estoy empezando a comprender lo que sucedió. Besaste a Farrer para darme celos porque creías que te había traicionado con Marina. ¿Te das cuenta de lo arriesgado de tu acción? ¡Podría haberlo matado por estar contigo!

-Le pusiste un ojo morado y le partiste la nariz -recordó Bella-. En cualquier caso, no estaba con él.

-Pero eso era lo que querías que creyera y yo lo creí -contestó Edward paseándose por el salón de la villa-. Si no hubiéramos sido tan cabezotas, no habríamos explotado de manera tan bestial.

-Nos manipularon, Edward -contestó Bella-. A los dos. Y, para colmo, me despediste. Me dijiste «vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte nunca».

-Admito que me equivoqué... pero es que verte en la cama con otro hombre... estaba celoso.

- Yo también.

-Sin embargo, en realidad, ninguno de los dos teníamos razones para estarlo. Si en vez de enfadarnos, hubiéramos hablado, todo habría quedado claro. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste por Marina?

-Porque, al encontrarla desnuda en tu despacho, di por hecho que estabas con ella.

-¿Tan poca confianza tenías en mí?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Por qué?

Bella tragó saliva.

-Supongo que porque, en el fondo, no me podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Las mujeres de medio mundo corrían detrás de ti y tú me habías elegido a mí. Esperaba que sucediera algo así, pero me pilló de sorpresa. Era demasiado pronto...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabía que no eras un hombre de compromisos a largo plazo. No lo eras entonces y no lo eres ahora. Las mujeres te asediaban. Con tantas tentaciones a tu alrededor, yo tenía asumido que, tarde o temprano, te irías con una de ellas.

-¿Y te casaste conmigo a pesar de todo?

Bella apartó la mirada.

-Fue un arrebato...

-Así que pensaste lo peor de mí.

-Exactamente igual que tú de mí.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-El problema es que somos los dos muy cabezotas. Tú no querías que me enterara de que te había hecho sufrir y yo estaba demasiado celoso como para hablar contigo y preguntarte qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿De verdad no tenías una aventura con Marina?

-No -contestó Edward yendo hacia ella y tomándola de las manos.

-Madre mía... -suspiró Bella cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué habían hecho?

-Marina quería romper nuestro matrimonio -le dijo Edward acariciándole el pelo.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-Estaba enamorada de mí y tu repentina aparición en mi vida debió de llenarla de rabia. Tú eras joven, inteligente, impresionantemente guapa y yo estaba completamente cautivado por ti. Todo el mundo sabía que me había entregado a ti por completo.

Bella lo miró anonadada.

-En los dos meses que llevaba contigo, no me podía concentrar en el trabajo -le explicó Edward-. Mis empleados estaban alucinados.

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que Marina... ?

-Intentó deshacerse de ti de la única manera que se le ocurrió. Sabía que yo jamás soportaría encontrarte con otro hombre.

-¿Y cómo supo que iba a refugiarme en brazos de James?

-Porque erais muy amigos.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo también actué con demasiadas prisas -dijo Bella besándole la boca.

-No tenemos que dejamos llevar por los arrebatos, tenemos que pensar las cosas con tranquilidad -dijo Edward tomándola en brazos y conduciéndola al dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Esta vez, quiero hacerte el amor en la cama -sonrió Edward-. El suelo de mármol nos va a matar.

Y aquella vez le hizo el amor con tanta ternura que a Bella se escaparon las lágrimas.

-No llores -le dijo Edward abrazándola hasta que se durmió.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba dormida, Edward salió a la terraza y se quedó mirándola. De repente, sintió algo que no había sentido jamás, Culpa.

Se sentía culpable porque Bella no tenía entonces más que veintiún años y él la había machacado personal y profesionalmente.

Jamás había tratado a una persona con tan poca compasión. No había ido a hablar con ella, no había pedido explicaciones porque había dado por hecho que Bella era como todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, infieles y codiciosas.

Edward se preguntó por qué la había echado de su lado con tantas prisas.

Tras mirarla durante un rato, comprendió por qué lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida, había visto amenazado su bienestar emocional.

Por primera vez en su vida, una mujer le importaba de verdad.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado.

Edward cerró los ojos y aceptó la verdad.

Se había casado con ella por amor. Y por amor jamás había querido divorciarse de ella.

El amor había alimentado los celos que había sentido cuando la había encontrado con Farrer.

Ahora entendía por qué Bella se había negado a trabajar para él la segunda vez. La primera debía de haberla dejado tan traumatizada que no quería repetir la experiencia.

Edward pensó que, de haber podido elegir, desde luego, no habría ido con él a la isla, pero él la había obligado con su chantaje.

Entonces, decidió enfrentarse al reto más importante de su vida: convencerla de que no se divorciara de él.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron en la terraza.

Bella pensó que Edward estaba más tenso de lo normal, pero lo achacó a la reunión que se iba a celebrar para tratar la compraventa de la isla.

Mientras se tomaba una tostada, recordó lo cariñoso que había sido la noche anterior con ella, pero se dijo que aquello no significaba nada.

-¿Por qué sigues trabajando con James? -le preguntó de repente.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-La empresa es de los dos -contestó-. Nunca se me ha ocurrido irme. Obviamente, no tenía dinero, así que él lo puso todo...

-Ah, sí... el dinero -dijo Edward echándose hacia atrás en la silla-. ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Isabella?

Bella lo miró en silencio, preguntándose si se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Consiguiendo sonreír de manera casual, se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que, tal y como tú dijiste, porque el sexo entre nosotros era maravilloso y por tener una tarjeta de crédito sin límite -contestó-. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica de mi edad?

-Eso me pregunto yo -contestó Edward-. Jamás utilizaste mi tarjeta de crédito. No gastaste absolutamente nada de mi dinero.

-No tuve tiempo -se justificó Bella.

-Otras mujeres se gastan una fortuna en menos tiempo del que tú necesitas para lavarte los dientes.

-Yo no soy como otras mujeres.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Mira, los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio fue un error y cuando esto termine...

-¿Por qué fue un error?

¿Por qué?

Obviamente, porque no la quería.

-Lo único que había entre nosotros, Edward, era sexo y con eso no se puede construir un matrimonio.

Para ella, su relación había sido verdadera, algo que sabía que jamás encontraría con otro hombre, pero para él solamente había sido sexo.

-No era sólo sexo. Es cierto que me excitas más que cualquier otra mujer, pero también me gusta todo lo demás. Eres divertida, inteligente e interesante.

-Eso lo dices porque soy la única persona del mundo que se atreve a decirte que no.

Edwaard se rió.

-Mucha gente se atreve a decirme que no, _Anni_. No soy tan malo como tú crees -sonrió.

-No creo que seas una mala persona -le aseguró Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me mires así, que he quedado con Kouropoulos dentro de menos de media hora. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Pero Marina...

-¿No me digas que te da miedo? A mí no dudas en ponerme en mi lugar cuando te saco de tus casillas. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con ella?

-Porque no tengo pruebas de lo que hizo.

-Entonces, hagámosla confesar.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Ten cuidado, Edward, va detrás de ti.

-Sí, pero yo ya estoy ocupado.

Bella se dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones, que Edward le había pedido que lo acompañara a la isla única y exclusivamente para convencer a Kouropoulos de que estaban perdidamente enamorados.

Nada de aquello era real, pero recordó la promesa que Edward le había hecho a su abuela y decidió ayudarlo.

-Vamos por ellos.

* * *

**Tachannnnnnnnnn…. Edward no es tan malo… que les pareció? Me merezco un review? Solo queda dos capitulo y el epilogo =) nos leemos... estoy pensando que actualizare en algunos minutos :P jejejejeje estoy medio loca**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

MIENTRAS Theo Kouropoulos estudiaba los documentos que tenía ante sí, Isabella se quedó mirando fijamente a la mesa.

Estaba aterrorizada porque no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos juegos tan elaborados. Sabía que Edward deseaba desesperadamente hacerse con la isla, pero nada en su lenguaje corporal lo revelaba.

-Quieres cerrar el complejo turístico -comentó Kouropoulos.

-Efectivamente -contestó Edward.

-Es cierto que no va todo lo bien que tendría que ir, pero con una pequeña inversión...

-No me interesa el complejo turístico. Quiero la isla para algo completamente diferente.

-¿Para qué? -quiso saber Kouropoulos.

-Por razones personales -contestó Edward en inglés pasándose a continuación al griego.

Durante unos minutos, Kouropoulos y él hablaron en griego sin que Marina y Isabella comprendieran una sola palabra de la conversación.

De repente, Kouropoulos la miró con una gran sonrisa.

Confundida, Bella miró a Edward.

-Le estaba contando a Theo nuestros planes -le dijo él.

¿Sus planes?

-A millones de mujeres se les va a romper el corazón, Bella -comentó Kouropoulos chasquean do la lengua-. Reconozco que estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que Edward arreglara su matrimonio.

¿Cómo?

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward en busca de respuestas.

-Le estaba contando a Theo que no nos vamos a divorciar -dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos-. Jamás. Le he dicho que quiero esta isla para mi esposa y para nuestros hijos.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, pero consiguió disimular. Durante unos segundos, se permitió el lujo de creer que era verdad.

Cuando recordó lo mucho que Edward deseaba comprar la isla, se dio cuenta de que por supuesto no lo había dicho en serio.

-Creí que no viviría para ver este día -comentó Kouropoulos.

-Yo también, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

-Si no os vais a divorciar, ¿por qué no lleva Isabella la alianza? -quiso saber Marina.

-Porque se la están ajustando -sonrió Edward- pero nunca más se la va a quitar -añadió mirando a Marina con frialdad.

Marina palideció al comprender el mensaje.

-No dejes que te engañen, Theo. Llevan cinco años separados. Todo esto es una farsa para que les vendas la isla.

-Nuestra historia no es una farsa -les aseguró Bella con firmeza-. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Edward la miró complacido y la agarró de la mano.

-Es cierto que nuestra relación ha sido tempestuosa -admitió-, pero eso es parte del encanto. Sin embargo, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo peleándonos.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Si no hubiera sabido que no era verdad, habría jurado que Edward estaba hablando en serio.

-En cuanto tenga la isla, se deshará de ti -le ad virtió Marina.

-Jamás me separaré de Isabella -le aseguró Edward con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Entonces, ¿me vendas la isla? -le preguntó a Kouropoulos.

-Sí, a tu padre le hubiera encantado.

Ante aquellas palabras, Edward se tensó.

-Mi abogado llegará en unas horas para hablar con los tuyos.

Kouropoulos asintió poniéndose en pie y estrechándole la mano.

-Espero que os quedéis unos días más.

-Sí, quedaos -les dijo Marina-. Sería una pena que os fuerais cuando las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

Bella no se fiaba de aquella mujer lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué querría que se quedaran?

Mientras salían de la villa de Kouropoulos, Bella se dijo que iban a tener que tener cuidado con Marina porque sabía por experiencia que, cuando estaba celosa, y en aquel momento lo estaba y mucho, podía resultar peligrosa.

Aquella tarde, mientras Edward ultimaba la venta con Kouropoulos, Bella se quedó en la piscina de su villa.

-No me lo digas. Te ha vuelto a dejar y estás intentando ahogarte -dijo una voz mientras nadaba.

Al mirar, vio que era James.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó saliendo del agua, secándose y abrazándolo. ¿Cómo había sabido dónde estaba?

-Sí, eso, Farrer, cuéntanos qué haces aquí -dijo Edward apareciendo depronto.

-Estaba preocupado por Isabella y quería ver qué tal estaba.

-Pues ahora que la has visto, ya puedes irte por donde has venido -le espetó Edward furioso.

Entonces, Bella vio a Marina, que sonreía muy satisfecha en compañía de su jefe.

De repente, comprendió cómo había sabido James dónde estaba y por qué había ido a buscarla.

-No hacía falta que vinieras, James -le dijo girándose hacia él-. De verdad, estoy bien. Es mejor que te vayas.

Había sido Marina. Sabía que la presencia de James allí era lo único que podía sacar a Edward de sus casillas.

-No pienso irme sin ti, Isabella -contestó James-. Sé que sólo has venido para ayudarlo a cerrar la compra de la isla y creo que ya has hecho bastante por él.

- James, por favor.

-No pienso dejar que le vuelvas a hacer daño –insistió James mirando a Edward-. Está tan enamorada de ti que hace locuras por ti. Cuando estás cerca de ella, se vuelve loca.

-James... -gimió Bella.

-Cuando la abandonaste, se quedó tan hecha polvo que tenía que ir todas las mañanas a su casa a sacarla de la cama para que viniera a trabajar. Fui yo el que estuvo a su lado.

-Lo sé -contestó Edward.

-No pienso dejar que la vuelvas a hacer daño -le advirtió James dando un paso hacia él con los puños apretados-. Si quieres la isla, consíguela sin fingir que estáis juntos.

Kouropoulos frunció el ceño y miró a Edward.

-Así que Marina tenía razón. Todo esto de la reconciliación era mentira, era una farsa para convencerme de que te vendiera la isla -lo acusó- Cullen, no vendo.

Pero Edward ni siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos esta ban fijos en Bella y en sus labios había una sonrisa que ella no alcanzó a interpretar.

A continuación, sin decir una sola palabra, se giró y se metió en la casa.

-Desde luego, qué pena -comentó Marina.

Aquello hizo que Bella perdiera la compostura.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? -le espetó furiosa.

Marina dio un paso atrás.

-Yo no he hecho nada -se defendió-. Todo ha sido culpa de Edward y tuya por querer engañamos y no haber parado de mentir desde que habéis puesto un pie aquí.

-Yo no he engañado a nadie. Estoy enamorada de Edward y siempre lo he estado. Nuestro matrimonio se acabó hace cinco años por tu culpa y ahora lo has vuelto a estropear todo -la acusó.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes, pero ya da igual. Ahora, lo único que importa es que has impedido que Edward cumpliera su promesa. Edward no quiere comprar esta isla para hacer dinero sino porque se lo prometió a su abuela cuando era un niño.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -le preguntó Kouropoulos.

-Sí -contestó Bella-. Le costó mucho decírmelo porque no confía en las mujeres por culpa de mujeres como ella -añadió mirando a Marina-. Eres una serpiente.

-Parece que lo defiendes con el corazón -dijo Kouropoulos.

-Haría cualquier cosa por él -admitió Bella.

-¿Tanto lo quieres?

-Sí, lo único que quiero es verlo feliz -contestó Bella mirando a James-. Ya sé qué crees que es toy loca...

-No puedes evitarlo -le dijo su amigo pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Ya has hecho suficiente, haz las maletas y vámonos de aquí.

Bella sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se controló.

Ahora que la venta no se iba a realizar, era obvio que Edward ya no la necesitaba, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a Inglaterra con James.

El hecho de que Edward se hubiera ido sin decirle nada hablaba por sí solo.

No la quería a su lado.

-No hay vuelos hasta esta noche -le dijo Kouropoulos a James-, así que vente a casa con nosotros mientras Bella hace el equipaje y... lo que tenga que hacer.

¿A qué se refería?

No había nada que pudiera hacer excepto volver a casa.

* * *

**uuuhhhh ya queda nada para saber el final jejejeje asi como les dije le daria este pequeño regalo... mañana capítulo final y el epílogo :P nos lesmooooooooooooos :)**


	11. Capítulo 10 y Epílogo

**Disclaimer: La Historia le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes a nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

TRAS hacer las maletas, Bella decidió que no quería reunirse con los demás en casa de Kouropoulos, así que tomó el sendero de la playa y fue hacia la cala azul donde vivía la abuela de Edward.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Edward. Estaba enfadada con él por haberse ido sin decir nada.

Bella supuso que Edward había dado por hecho que entre James y ella había algo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego?

Le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo porque se dijo que no merecía la pena llorar por Edward Cullen.

Era un hombre egoísta, patológicamente celoso y... ¡lo quería tanto!

Todo había salido mal por culpa de Marina.

Otra vez.

Al ver una silueta conocida, se quedó helada.

-Si vuelves a abrazar a Farrer estando medio desnuda, no respondo de mis actos.

Bella se giró hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te has ido y me has dejado allí sola.

-Me he ido porque estaba enfadado y no me fiaba de mí mismo.

-¿Por qué cuando estás conmigo no utilizas el cerebro? ¡Todo ha sido urdido por Marina! Desde el mismo momento en el que dijiste que no nos íbamos a divorciar, ha estado tramando algo y tú lo sabías.

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

-Porque te he vuelto a encontrar en brazos de James.

-Dios mío, Edward, es mi amigo.

-No me lo recuerdes -dijo Edward pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. ¿Cómo te crees que me siento sabiendo que fue él quien te consoló después de que yo te hubiera destrozado?

-Edward...

-¿Y cómo te crees que me siento ahora sabiendo que ha venido a recoger de nuevo los pedacitos?

-James ha venido porque Marina lo ha llamado. Ella sabía que su presencia aquí causaría problemas y así ha sido -le explicó Bella- Siento mucho lo de la isla -añadió con tristeza.

-La isla me importa un bledo -le aseguró Edward mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero querías comprarla con toda tu alma...

-Eso creía yo, pero he descubierto que hay algo que deseo mucho más.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de hablar.

-Cuando vi a Farrer, sentí miedo de que te fueras con él -le explicó Edward yendo hacia ella.

-¿Tuviste miedo?

-Probablemente, ha sido la primera vez en mi vida, pero, sí -confesó Edward-. Él siempre ha estado a tu lado mientras que yo... yo no he hecho más que hacerte la vida imposible. Te he tratado muy mal _agape mou_, y te pido perdón por ello.

¿Edward le estaba pidiendo perdón? Bella no se lo podía creer.

-Todo eso que dijo Farrer de que me quieres tanto que estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por mí... ¿es verdad?

Bella asintió.

-Me alegro porque lo que más deseo en el mundo es que me perdones -dijo Edward tomándola entre sus brazos-. Quiero que me perdones por haberte hecho daño, por no confiar en ti y por aparecer en tu vida y chantajearte.

-Me alegro de que me chantajearas -sonrió Bella-. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí sino divorciándonos.

-Jamás te hubiera concedido el divorcio -dijo Edward.

Por fin, Bella reunió valor para preguntarle lo que más deseaba saber.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo -contestó Edward-. Porque te amo -repitió con una gran sonrisa-. Es la primera vez que le digo estas palabras a alguien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente seguro. Creo que siempre te he amado, pero no me había dado cuenta. Tal vez, no quería verlo. Hace cinco años, me daba miedo lo que sentía por ti. Supongo que por eso te aparté de mi vida con tanta rapidez.

De repente, a Bella le entraron ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí contigo?

-Porque quería tenerte vigilada y no quería dejarte con Farrer -contestó Edward-. Mi instinto me decía que era arriesgado desde el punto de vista empresarial, pero decidí hacerlo de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué era arriesgado?

-Porque estabas furiosa conmigo y podrías entorpecer la venta. Mi abogado se quedó verde cuando le dije que te venías conmigo.

-Desde que me contaste que querías comprar la isla porque se lo habías prometido a tu abuela, sólo he querido ayudarte a conseguirla. Te aseguro que jamás habría sido un obstáculo.

-Lo sé. Eres una persona buena y generosa y yo te he tratado muy mal.

-Confieso que yo no tendría que haber intentando ponerte celoso.

-Conseguirlo te tendría que haber hecho comprender que estaba enamorado de ti -sonrió Edward-. En cualquier caso, Farrer tiene razón. Soy un canalla egoísta y probablemente lo mejor que podrías hacer es alejarte de mí. Sin embargo, yo no soy tan generoso como tú. Lo siento, pero no te voy a conceder el divorcio. Eres mía y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida recompensándote por haberme portado tan mal contigo.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero no pudo evitar desafiarlo.

-¿Y si yo quiero divorciarme?

-No quieres -contestó Edward abrazándola.

-¿Cómo está usted tan seguro, señor Cullen?

-Porque sé por qué te casaste conmigo en realidad hace cinco años. De haber sido por dinero, te habrías gastado algo, pero no gastaste absoluta mente nada.

-Lo único que yo quería de ti no estaba en venta. Quería que me amaras.

-Y te amaba, pero, entonces, me cegaron los celos. Ahora lo veo claro. Tendríamos que haber hablado y haber aclarado la situación. Lo cierto es que fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida que me hizo pensar en el amor y estaba aterrorizado.

Bella alargó la mano y le acarició la cara.

-Tu padre tuvo mala suerte, Edward.

-Sí, no como yo, que soy un hombre muy afortunado –contestó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Bella pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas a mi lado para toda la vida?

Emocionada, Bella lo besó.

-Me parece la mejor idea del mundo -contestó-. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí?

-Cuando me sorprendí a mí mismo contándote cosas de mi vida personal que no le había contado a nadie nunca.

Bella sonrió encantada.

-Eres una gran distracción, ¿sabes? -sonrió Edward-. No puedo estar cinco minutos sin ti. No sé qué va a ser de mis empresas. A lo mejor, me arruino -rió-. Cuando le he contado a Kouropoulos que quería seguir casado contigo, no lo tenía premeditado, me ha salido así. Supongo que te lo he dicho delante de los demás porque me daba miedo decírtelo a solas por si me decías que no.

-Lo que es una pena es que te hayas ido así por que, tal vez, si te hubieras quedado, Kouropoulos se habría dado cuenta de que me quieres de verdad y te habría vendido la isla.

-Efectivamente -comentó Kouropoulos a sus espaldas-. Entonces, ¿este matrimonio es de verdad o no? -añadió divertido.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos.

-Es de verdad -contestó-. Completamente de verdad -añadió besándola.

-En ese caso, la isla es tuya -dijo Kouropoulos.

-¿De verdad? -sonrió Bella encantada.

-De verdad -contestó Kouropoulos mirando Edward-. Sabía lo de la promesa que le habías hecho a tu abuela y sabía que no podrías cumplirla durante los primeros años porque estabas montando tu empresa, así que esperé porque yo también había hecho una promesa. Le prometí a tu padre que solamente te la vendería a ti.

Edward lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablaste con mi padre de este tema?

Kouropoulos se encogió de hombros.

-Tu padre quería que la isla volviera a la familia y tenía fe en ti, sabía que tú te harías cargo de la empresa y que la convertirías en un imperio del que él habría estado orgulloso.

-¿Pero por qué me pusiste como requisito para vendérmela que cambiara de imagen?

-Porque tu padre se sentía muy culpable, creía que por su culpa no confiabas en las mujeres. Él lo único que quería era verte enamorado -sonrió Kouropoulos-. Si te viera ahora, estaría feliz. La isla es tuya, Cullen. Bienvenido a casa, Edward -concluyó girándose y alejándose por la playa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la isla? -quiso saber Bella.

-Exactamente lo que le he dicho a Kouropoulos -sonrió Edward-. La quiero para mi esposa y para los numerosos hijos que vamos a tener, _agape mou_.

**FIN**

* * *

**Fin? Ajajajaja no se crean que iba a quedar así no? pues la verdad es que…. hay un pequeño epilogo jejejeje lo quieren ahora? Pues lean mas abajo…**

**EPILOGO**

Exactamente un año después, James fue invitado a la inauguración de la casa de Bella y Edward.

-Veo que te trata bien -le comentó su amigo.

-Me trata de maravilla -contestó Bella sinceramente.

-Por fin, se está comportando. Lo reconozco. Parece que has domado a la fiera. Ahora, al menos, me deja hablar contigo a solas.

-Si antes lo dices... -sonrió Bella-. Aquí viene.

James se tensó, pero Edward sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

Los dos hombres hablaron durante un rato y, luego, James se mezcló con los demás invitados y los dejó asolas.

-Gracias por invitarlo -le dijo Bella a su marido-. Cada día te controlas más.

-Siempre y cuando no te toque, no hay ningún problema -contestó Edward besándola.

-¿Cuántos dormitorios tenemos al final? -preguntó derepente Bella.

Edward la miró sorprendido, recordando las innumerables conversaciones que habían tenido con el equipo de arquitectos que había construido la mansión.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Lo pregunto por qué vamos a necesitar otra -contestó Bella con inocencia.

-¿Para qué?

Bella sonrió.

-Eres un hombre muy inteligente para los negocios, pero, a veces, para otras cosas eres un poco lento -le dijo tomándole la mano y colocándosela en su tripa-. Vamos a tener un hijo.

-¿Un hijo?

-Sí, y va a nacer en la isla, exactamente igual que tu abuela -sonrió Bella mirándolo con adoración-. ¿Estás contento?

-¿Contento? -sonrió Edward- Estoy feliz -añadió tomándola en brazos y dirigiéndose a la playa.

-Edward, los invitados -le recordó Bella.

-Estarán perfectamente bien atendidos -le aseguró su marido llevándosela en la oscuridad.

-Desde luego, qué bien se te da hacer siempre lo que te viene en gana, ¿eh? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, se me ocurre algo que se te da todavía mejor.

-¿Ah, sí? -sonrió Edward mirándola con deseo-. ¿Y te importaría decirme qué es?

-Será un placer -contestó Bella besán dolo-. Un auténtico placer.

* * *

**Ahora siiii… a terminado… que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado como a mi… nos estamos leyendo chicas en cualquier momento, tal vez y me atreva a poner algo mío… nos vemos =)**


End file.
